規制 (Kisei)
by Amanda WaCha-chan
Summary: Uzunachi International High School adalah sekolah bertaraf Internasional yang amat terkenal di Kota Tokyo. Tidak heran jika murid disana sangat jenius. Apalagi peraturan yang sangat ketat dan dijunjung tinggi oleh sang kepala sekolah. Apa jadinya jika Bangsawan seperti Hyuuga masuk ke sekolah itu? dan apa jadinya jika peraturan itu berubah? Chapter 5 update! R&R please! badNaru!
1. Prolog

Chapter 1

**Haloo Minna... :D Bertemu lagi bersama saya Wacha Author tak bertanggung jawab. Kali ini Wacha Publish Fic kedua Wacha. Haha :) Gomen.. Fict Wacha yang Life is Uncertain gak Wacha Update lagi :'( *Kayak ada yang nunggu aja* #Plak.**

**Soalnya Wacha masih gak nemu kelanjutan chapternya. Hehehe. #Bilangajamales.**

**Fic kali ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan anime-anime School gitu. Hehe. Mohon maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan dalam bacaan atau pendekrepsianya kurang jelas . Maklumlah Wacha masih junior disini. Jadi para-para senior yang udah berpengalaman tolong bantu Wacha ya. Biar gak ada kesalahan lagi :o**

**udahan dulu deh bacotanya, langsung aja ke ceritanya. :D**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokoh saja kok, tidak lebihh. #DiTendang **

**Author : Amanda Wacha-Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Pair : NaruHina, dan beberapa pair yang lain. ^^**

**Rated : T bisa T+  
**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC (maybe), AU, Gaje, abal, membuat pusing, Kesalahan EYD dan yang lainya,**

"**Blablablabla" :: Kata yang di ucapkan**

**'Blalalala' :: Kata yang di ucapkan dalam hati**

**Catatan author : Saya masih baru bikin fic kayak gini. Jadi jika ada yang tidak suka mohon tekan BACK :)**

**.**

**.**

**=;= HAPPY READING MINNA :) =:=**

**=:= SEMOGA MENIKMATI -_- =:=**

**.**

**.**

UzuNaChi Internasional High School adalah sekolah bertaraf Internasional yang amat terkenal di Kota Tokyo. Tidak heran jika murid-murid disana pintar-pintar dan kaya raya. Guru yang mengajar disana juga bukan guru sembarangan. Guru disana adalah guru yang lulus perguruan tinggi dengan nilai diatas rata-rata. Makanya murid-murid disana sangat genius.

Bangunan sekolah yang didesain dengan sempurna itulah keistemewaan sekolah itu. Luas bangunan yang seperti setengah lapangan bandara, pohon yang sakura yang tumbuh di sekitar jalan menuju sekolah, gerbang sekolah yang dibuat dari perpaduan besi, alumunium, dan bahan kuat lainya menjulang seperti gerbang istana, halaman yang luas dan pemandangan yang indah, tempat bersih walaupun di dikamar mandi, tempat parkir yang di khususkan untuk murid dan guru/karyawan yang berkendara, serta pepohonan yang menghiaasi sekolah itu. Tipe Sekolah yang nyaman untuk dihuni. Sungguh sekolah yang sangat di idamkan oleh semua pelajar. Tapi sayangnya hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa bersekolah disitu, diantaranya golongan bangsawan, kaya, dan pintar/genius.

Tata tertib yang selalu diterapkan di sekolah itu dijunjung keras oleh sang kepala sekolah. Wanita yang sangat bijaksana dan juga cantik walupun sudah berumur kepala 5. Prestasi yang di dapatkan para murid disana juga sangat bayak, dari tingkat yang biasa sampai yang Internasional. Memang luar biasa sekolah itu. Sangat sangat PERFECT.

#NORMAL POV

**HEADMASTER ROOM**

"Tsunade-sama, murid baru itu akan datang sebentar lagi." lapor wanita berambut hitam pendek kepada atasanya.

"Ya, aku tau.." jawab sang atasan dengan santai, "Suruh dia masuk keruanganku jika dia sudah sampai," lanjutnya.

"Ha'i." wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tunggu dulu, Shizune !" ucap Tsunade memotong jalan bawahanya (Seketaris Sekolah) aka Shizune.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Shizune bingung sambil menatap atasanya (Kepala Sekolah) aka Tsunade.

"Sekalian kau pergi ke kantin mintakan kopi hangat kepada Ayame. Berhari-hari mendapat laporan bocah-bocah itu, kepalaku jadi sakit memikirkan mereka yang bandel itu." Tsunade memijat kepalanya pelan.

"..." Shizune menganggukan kepala dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

=======================================0++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++0======================================

Mobil mewa New Lexus SI250 melaju dengan cepat ke arah gerbang sekolah. Setelah melewati gerbang, mobil berwarna hitam-putih itu berjalan dengan santai memasuki halaman. Murid-murid yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum dengan mata yang bersinar seperti sedang melihat para senpainya yang terkenal di sana. Mereka berhenti dan menanti siapa yang akan keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

Para pelajar di KHS berbaris rapi layaknya anggota PASKIBRAKA. Mereka sangat penasaran siapakah yang akan keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Penuh sesak dan terhimpit-himpit saat ini mereka rasakan karena ingin melihatnya dari depan. Tak kalah hebohnya para murid disana. Para gurupun ikut menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di halaman sekolah mereka.

"Itu mobil siapa ya ? Kayaknya aku gak pernah lihat," tanya seorang wanita kepada temannya.

"Aku juga tuh, paling murid baru. Semoga aja yang keluar dari sana cowok keren. Kayak Bang JB gitu," jawab perempuan yang di tanyai dengan gayanya yang centil dengan dandananya yang menor.

"Cihh, ngarep," Wanita itu mencibir.

"Udahan WOY ngobrolnya. Kita gak bisa lihat nih. Gara-gara kalian ngobrol terus jadi banyak yang nyelip ke depan. Kalian tuh IYUH FIX MAZIMAL dehh," ucap perempuan di sampingnya dengan muka yang merah padam dan gaya BICARA yang alay.

"Susah banget sihh jadi orang. Tinggal nyelip aja ke depan," perempuan centil itu menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa-apan sih main tarik ajaa~," ucap teman alay-nya seraya menarik tanganya kembali.

"STOP ! Kenapa kalian malah ribut sih. Aduhh.," Lerai cewek yang terlihat normal-normal aja.

"Nihh dia." Si alay menunjuk si centil.

"Whatever." Mereka pun menyelip murid yang ada di depan mereka.

Setelah mereka menyenggol beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk kedepan, mereka pun sampai di barisan paling depan.

"Kyaa... Leganya," Ucap cewek alay berambut merah yang sedang merentangkan tanganya karena pegal akibat mendorong para manusia di belakangnya. :)

***TETT...TETTT..TETTTT***

"Ish**, **tuh bel kenapa bunyi sihh, baru aja sampai depan." Si alay kembali berkomentar.

"Berisik. Bisa gak sih diam barang beberapa menit aja, Karin ?" ucap cewek centil menatap garang wajah sahabatnya.

"Ihh, biarin dong. Apa masalahmu ?" jawab Karin sewot.

"Telingaku geli sendiri denger ocehanmu."

"Biarin. Mulut mulut gua. Trus lu mau apa?"

"Terserahlah, diriku gak peduli pada dirimu. Wekk." ucap Si centil menatap malas Sahabat cerewetnya."

"Gua gampret lu, Shion. kalo masih banyak omong," ucap Karin emosi.

"Diriku juga akan membalas perbuatan dirimu," Shion menjawab santai

"DIAMMMMM !" Akhirnya pahlawan mereka datang, gadis yang merupakan sahabat mereka yang NORMAL menengahi mereka. "Kalian ini bisa berhenti bicara gak sih ? Telingaku bisa budeg seketika nih,"

"Nih dia mulai duluan. Aku cuma ngomong aja dia sewot," ucap karin membela diri.

"Habisnya kau gak mau berhenti ngomong sihh." Shion menuding Karin.

"Udah, udah. Ayok masuk kelas belnya udah bunyi dari tadi. Kalian sih ngomong sendiri jadi kita telat."

"Oke deh, Sara. Aku juga udah capek berdebat terus dengan Karin," jawab Shion pasrah.

"Kalian memang gak bisa akur, makanya berdebat terus." Sara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mereka bergegas menuju kelas mereka dan meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

#DI LAIN PIHAK SESUDAH BEL BERBUNYI

"Udah masuk nihh..," ucap seorang pemuda.

"Kenapa yang di mobil belum keluar ? Percuma kita disini,"

"Hahh, yang didalam masih pada ngobrol kok. Cabut yuukk !"

"KUSO."

"Udah bel nih. Buruan masuk. kau ingin jadi santapan Manda ya ?" Pemuda di sampingnya menasehati dan bergegas menuju kelas.

"Oh no, tunggu aku." Berlari menuju kelasnya dengan secepat kilat.

Dan masih banyak kalimat-kalimat lain yang mereka lontarkan karena kecewa dengan penantian mereka yang tidak memenuhi hasrat. Dengan berat hati mereka memasuki kelas sambil lari terbirit-birit karena takut dimarahi guru mereka. Secara Sekolah internasional gitu.

=======================================0++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++0======================================

"Gimana Sekolahnya ? Lebih bagus atau lebih jelek ?" ucap lelaki tua dengan tampang yang datar dan dingin menengok ke belakang.

"Lebih bagus kok, Otou-sama," Matanya memandang halaman sekolah barunya.

"Hn, tapi terlalu berlebihan," timpal seorang lelaki yang berada di samping kaca mobil seraya melihat keluar.

"Hahaha, i-iyaa. " Respon seseorang disamping lelaki itu. "Sambutanya sangat meriah." orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Ya, sekarang kalian turun dan temui Tsunade-sama," nasehat lelaki tua itu masih dengan tampangnya yang dingin.

"Nanti aja, Tou-sama. Disana berisik," jawab lelaki muda yang berada di sambing kaca mobil seraya menujuk gerombolan murid yang berbaris.

"Aku sependapat. Mendingan kita tunggu aja sampai bel sekolah berbunyi. Pasti mereka bakal pergi dari sana."

3 orang di dalam mobil itu pun mengobral tenang sambil menunggu bel berbunyi.

=======================================0++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++0======================================

Shizune melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat. Ia menatap cemas pada segerombolan murid yang sedang berkumpul di halaman sekolah seperti mengantri sembako gratis. Gimana gak cemas ? Murid yang Shizune tau sebagai murid baru malah tidak keluar-keluar dari dalam mobil. Shizune berpikir bahwa murid baru itu takut dengan murid UzuNaChi yang menggerombol disekitar mobilnya. Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjauhkan pikiran negatif yang berputar-putar di dalam pikiranyanya.

**TETT...TETTT...TETTTT**

"Kyaa.."

"Hwaa.."

Terdengar jeritan kekecewaan para murid saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Shizune bersyukur dalam hati. Murid-murid yang bergerombol itu mulai menyusut dan berlari ke kelas mereka dengan terbirit-birit. Tapi masih ada sebagian murid yang masih setia di halaman. Shizune lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala melihat anak didiknya yang terlalu KEPO.

"..." Shizune berhenti mendadak. Ia merasakan ada getaran disaku bajunya. Ia pun mengecek apa yang sedang bergetar disana. "Ohh, ternyata," gumam Shizune saat mengetahui yang bergetar itu ponselnya.

"_Moshi moshi, Tsunade-sama," ucap Shizune mengangkat telfon._

"_Apa yang sedang terjadi diluar ? Kenapa berisik sekali ?" tanya Tsunade saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari arah luar ruanganya dan langsung saja menghubungi bawahanya takut terjadi apa-apa._

"_Anoo... ituu,," Shizune menghentikan ucapanya. Di pikiranya, ia sedang mencari-cari jawaban yang pas untuk ia katakan kepada atasanya._

"_Apa ?" tanya Tsunade tidak sabaran seraya meminum kopi yang baru saja dibawakan Ayame._

"_Murid-murid sedang berkumpul di halaman sekolah, Tsunade-sama," jawab wanita berambut pendek itu sekenanya._

"_Ada apa memangnya ?"_

"_Mereka pada menunggu murid baru itu keluar dari mobil."_

"_Untuk apa?"_

_'Nenek tua kolot ! Banyak tanya,' batin Shizune kesal dalam hati. "Saya tidak tahu, Tsunade-sama. Maka dari itu saya menuju halaman_._"_

"_Ya sudah suruh mereka datang keruanganku"_

"_Ha'i."_

Shizune mematikan ponselnya dan memasukan kembali kedalam saku. Ia menjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti. Saat murid-murid sudah meninggalkan halaman seluruhnya, munculah dua orang pemuda-pemudi yang baru keluar dari mobil yang sangat mewah. Shizune langsung saja berlari menghampiri murid barunya.

"Selamat siang, Hyuuga-san," sapa Shizune sopan.

"Selamat pagi," jawab pemuda-pemudi itu canggung.

"Kalian murid barunya kan ?" tanya Shizune memastikan instingnya tidak salah. "Emb, ya. ka-kami Mu-murid barunya." Gadis Hyuuga itu malu dan tergagap saat menjawab.

"Tidak usah malu gitu sampai tergagap-gagap," ucap Shizune tersenyum. "Santai saja," ucapnya lagi.

"I-ya." Gadis itu tersenyum hangat. Lelaki disamping gadis itu memandangnya dingin.

"Nah, perkenalkan saya Shizune, seketaris sekolah. Saya disuruh Tsunade-sama untuk membawa kalian ke ruanganya." Shizune memandang keduanya hangat. "Nah, ayo," ajaknya.

'Ha'i. Tunggu sebentar," lelaki muda itu berbalik dan mengetuk kaca mobil sopir. Kaca itu langsung menurun dan tampaklah lelaki tua dengan wajah dingin tapi tersenyum hangat.

"Tou-sama, kami sekolah dulu," pamitnya kepada ayahnya. "Ya, semoga beruntung," jawab sang ayah masih tersenyum dan menutup kaca mobil.

Shizune yang melihat kerukunan ayah dan anaknya itu mengembangkan senyuman lebar. Tak menyangka Clan Hyuuga yang terkenal dingin bisa hangat hanya dengan keluarganya. Mobil itu melaju dan meninggalkan UzuNaChi School.

"Mari ikuti saya," Shizune berjalan memimpin mereka menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

=======================================0++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++0======================================

**HEADMASTER ROOM**

Tsunade memandangi tumpukan laporan di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menatap kesal kepada setumpuk laporan yang menggunung dimeja. Gimana tidak kesal ? Ia baru saja menyelesaikan laporan yang sangat banyak kemarin, tapi hari ini laporan-laporan sialan itu datang lagi ke meja kerjanya. Hufft... Mungkin hari iini memang hari sial baginya.

*TOKK TOKK TOKK*

Bunyi ketukan pintu menyadarkan Tsunade dari lamunanya. Ia mendongakkan kepala dari tumpukan kertas ke arah pintu, ia langsung saja menyuruh sang pengetuk masuk.

"Permisi, Tsunade-sama. Saya sudah membawa murid baru itu," ucap sang pengetuk memberitahu.

"Hn. Mana mereka, Shizune ?" Tsunade mencari si murid baru dengan mata madunya.

"Hyuuga-san. Kalian boleh masuk," perintah Shizune kepada dua sosok di belakang pintu.

Kedua Hyuuga itu masuk dengan perlahan . "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama." keduanya pun membungkuk hormat.

"Ohayou," jawab Tsunade tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan murid baru disekolahnya dari atas sampai bawah. Yang dilihat hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Nah, Hyuuga. Sekarang kalian sudah menjadi warga sekolah ini. Apa kalian sanggup menjalankan tata tertibnya ?" Tsunade memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya. Kami akan berusaha." Pemuda Hyuuga itu menganggukan kepala.

"Dan kalian tahu apa sanksinya ?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Ha'i. Kami mengerti, Tsunade-sama." Gadis Hyuuga itu menjawab pertanyaan kepala sekolah dengan tegas.

"Walaupun kalian dari keluarga bangsawan dan terhormat. Kalian tetap tidak akan diberi keringan. Saya tahu Clan Hyuuga adalah keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya dan berwibawa. Tapi ini sudah keputusan mutlak yang sudah diputuskan oleh pihak sekolah. Dan tidak akan ada belas kasihan dari pihak sekolah kalau seandainya kalian melakukan suatu pelanggaran. Saya yakin kalian pasti sudah diajarkan bagaimana menjalankan kewajiban bagi seorang Hyuuga." Lanjut Tsunade menerangkan.

"Ha'i."

Shizune menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Tsunade, dan berdiri disebelah kursi yang diduduki Tsunade.

"Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata," Tsunade memanggil nama pemuda-pemudi di depanya. "Saat ini kalian sudah menjadi pelajar di UzuNaChi School. Dan kami menempatkan kalian di..." Tsunade menjeda kalimatnya

.

.

"Class XI-1."

_**TBC**_

**Lalaholala :D Gimana cerita Wacha di atas ? Menarikah ? Membingungkankah ? Jelekkah ? #mojok  
**

**kayaknya ceritanya ngegantung deh ? #memank. wkwk. akan Wacha perbaiki lagi. Di chapter 1 mungkin bisa disebut epilog. tokoh utamanya juga baru muncul sedikit :) Wacha munculin yang sampingan dulu :)**

**Nah Readers sekalian, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian cara tekan tombol Review ^_^ tulis apa saja yang ada di pikiran kalian setelah memabaca Fic ini. Saya tahu fic saya ancur :) tapi tidak ada salahnya toh kalau reader sekalian mengeluarkan pendapat ? Hehe. :D**

**kalau nge-Flame boleh kok, asal gak kebangetan. Nanti semangat Wacha jadi luntur seketika. Hiks #Lebay**

**Haha, udah dulu dehh. Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya :D**

**Sekali lagi berikan komentar kalian kepada Wacha ya ?! Dan terimakasih kepada reader yang udah baca Fic Wacha. **

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU..**

Amanda Wacha-Chan.


	2. Perkenalan

Chapter 2

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokoh saja kok, tidak lebihh. #DiTendang **

**Author : Amanda Wacha-Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Pair : NaruHina, dan beberapa pair yang lain. ^^**

**Rated : T bisa T+. :)**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, abal, membuat pusing, Kesalahan EYD dan yang lainya,**

"**Blablablabla" :: Kata yang di ucapkan**

**'Blalalala' :: Kata yang di ucapkan dalam hati**

**Catatan author : Saya masih baru bikin fic kayak gini. Jadi jika ada yang tidak suka mohon tekan BACK :)**

**.**

**=;= HAPPY READING MINNA :) =:=**

**=:= SEMOGA MENIKMATI -_- =:=**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade memicingkan mata mengetahui gelagat aneh yang dilakukan gadis berusia sekitar 16 tahunan itu dihadapanya. Seolah gadis itu mendengar kejanggalan pada kata-katanya yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga-_san_ ? Apa kau keberatan ?" Tanya Tsunade menyelidiki.

"Ti-tidak, Tsunade-_sama_. Saya hanya kaget," ucap gadis itu merasa gugup.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hyuuga Neji ? Apa kau keberatan ?" tanya Tsunade kepada anak sulung Clan Hyuuga.

"Tidak sama sekali, Tsunade-sama. Saya menerimanya," Hyuuga Neji menatap sang adik, sang adik yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk.

.

Hening

.

Suasana di ruangan itu terasa seperti kuburan tak berpenghuni. Memang kenyataanya Hyuuga jarang sekali berbicara. Jadi, jangan salahkan pemuda-pemudi Hyuuga ini yang saling terdiam menunggu kalimat yang dilontarkan sang penguasa sekolah.

Tsunade yang merasakan aura yang tak biasa ini, akhirnya melontarkan satu kalimat.

"Shizune, antarkan mereka berdua ke kelasnya." Tsunade menyuruh seketarisnya untuk mengantarkan duo Hyuuga itu ke kelasnya.

Shizune yang berada disamping Tsunade itu mengangguk paham. Ia mendekat ke arah Neji dan Hinata. Setelah merasa cukup dekat, ia mengucapakan sebuah kalimat dan berjalan keluar ruangan yang disusul si duo Hyuuga.

(^_^) #-_-

Hinata berjalan seraya memandangi bagian dalam sekolah barunya. Kagum ? Ya. Hanya itu yang sekarang berputar riang di otaknya. Ia heran, berapa waktu yang digunakan untuk membangun sekolah yang begitu besar ini ? Atau berapa banyak pekerja yang dibutuhkan ? Dan berapa banyak uang yang dibutuhkan untuk membangun bangunan yang begitu megah ini ?! Hinata mulai menghitung-hitung dalam pikiranya, 'Kalau bagian luar saja sudah luas dan besar, apalagi bagian dalamnya. Belum lagi bangunan yang di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Pasti banyak uang yang diperlukan.' Hinata mulai berpikir. Karena masih di dalam lamunan-nya. Hinata tidak sadar kalau pemandunya ini sudah berhenti berjalan. Dan malangnya, Hinata masih saja melamun memikirkan uang yang dikeluarkan untuk membangun sekolah itu. Ia yang tidak sadar masih terus saja berjalan lurus kedepan. Ck, Dasar Baka !

Neji berjalan dengan menatap lantai dengan malas. Saat melihat kaki jenjang milik wanita di depanya ini berhenti. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan manenatap wanita itu heran dengan mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Nah, ini adalah kelas kalian, Hyuuga-san. Semoga berun~." Saat Shizune berbalik badan demi melihat si murid baru. Ia pun terkaget-kaget saat melihat si murid baru Hyuuga itu hanya ada satu.

"Loh, kemana Hyuuga satunya ?" Gumam Shizune mencari Hyuuga yang menghilang. 'Jangan-jangan, dia ketinggalan,' pikirnya.

Neji yang bingung itu pun langsung melihat arah pandang Shizune. Ia membelalakan matanya ketika melihat saudara perempuanya tidak berada disampingnya lagi. lalu ia menatap ke arah Shizune. 'Hinata, kau ini masih saja idiot.' Rutuk Neji dalam hati. Saat matanya melihat kebelakang tubuh Shizune, ia melihat Hinata yang semakin jauh ke depan. Neji jawdrop melihat kelakuan adik kandungnya. Ia yakin sekarang Hinata sedang melamun entah memikirkan hal apa.

"Shizune-_sensei_, itu dia." Neji menunjuk arah depan tepat ke tubuh Hinata. Shizune yang merasa terpanggil itu langsung menatap Neji dan mengikuti arah tunjuk yang Neji berikan.

"E..e..ehh, Hyuuga-san ?" Shizune memanggil gadis Hyuuga itu dengan sedikit takut. Pasalnya, gadis itu terlihat sedang berbicara sendiri dengan menggerakkan tangan-nya seperti sedang menghitung. 'Tidak biasanya Hyuuga melakukan kegiatan konyol seperti itu.' Shizune menggumam ilfiel.

Hinata yang sedang asik memikirkan hitung-hitunganya itu kaget karena ada yang memanggilnya. Ia mencari sumber suara dari depan, kanan, kiri, dan yang terakhir belakang. Menyadari asal sumber suara, ia manahan malu. Merutuki kebodohanya yang terlalu asyik dengan rumus-rumus yang tidak jelas ia pikirkan, sehingga lupa jika saat ini ia sedang menuju ke kelasnya. Ia menghampiri keduanya dengan berlari-lari kecil. Sekitar 3 meter jauhnya ia dan mereka.

"_Go-gomenasai_, _sensei,_ Neji-_nii_. A-aku se-dang ti-dak k-konsen," ucap Hinata dengan gagap setelah sampai ke hadapan mereka berdua. Kebiasaan yang selalu muncul saat ia sedang gugup

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Hyuuga. Lain kali jangan sampai melamun seperti tadi. kau bisa tidak sadar dengan situasi," ucap Shizune menasehati. Ia memaklumi kelakuan murid didik barunya itu.

"_Ha'i_, Shizune-_sensei. _Saya mengerti. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf." Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia telah membuat malu Clanya di depan orang asing.

Shizune mengangguk lalu tersenyum. " kalian tunggu disini dulu. Saya akan membicarakan kedatangan kalian dengan wali kelas kalian," ucap Shizune, lalu ia mengetuk pintu besar yang di atasnya bertuliskan Class XI-1.

Lalu munculah seorang pria bermasker dengan mata yang seolah hampir tertutup. Rambutnya perak mencuat ke arah atas kiri dengan buku aneh ditanganya. Dan Hinata tahu, wali kelasnya itu sedang membacanya.

Shizune membungkukkan badan-nya 90 derajat seolah mengucapkan salam dan menegakan tubuhnya kembali. "Begini Kakashi-sensei. Saya disuruh Tsunade-_sama _untuk mengantarkan murid baru ini ke kelas anda. Mereka seorang Hyuuga, maka dari itu Tsunade- _sama_ menempatkan mereka disini," ucap Shizune formal menjelaskan kedatanganya seraya menunjuk duo Hyuuga itu yang agak jauh dengan keberadaanya saat ini. Sekitar beberapa langkah.

"Ahh... Murid baru." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya yang tentu saja tidak akan kelihatan jika dilihat dari luar. "Mari masuk. Duo Hyuuga," ucapnya kemudian.

"_Ha'i." _Duo Hyuuga itu menjawab dengan serempak.

"Saya permisi dulu kalau begitu," ucap Shizune mengundurkan diri dan berjalan ke kantor kerjanya.

(^_^) #-_-

.

Suasana kelas XI-1 sangat mengkhawatirkan. Ada yang terbahak-bahak dengan tidak elitnya, ada yang begosip dengan teman seobrolanya, ada yang bermain seperti anak kecil dengan rekan satu mejanya, ada yang tidur, ada yang berdandan. ada yang makan, ada yang mengobrol dengan berbisik-bisik, ada yang melukis, dan masih ada banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan murid kelas XI-1 itu.

Dengan sangat jelas mereka tidak memperhatikan guru yang sedari tadi mengoceh dam sesekali membentak di depan kelas. Niat guru bermasker itu pastilah baik, ia ingin menenangkan sekumpulan orang-orang jenius ini untuk memperhatikanya sebentar. Sejujurnya guru itu ingin memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman PENTING kepada anak didiknya. Tapi memang dasarnya anak didiknya ini begini, akhirnya ia menyerah untuk mendiamkan mereka. Ia menunggu mereka sampai sadar sendiri untuk bisa tenang sembari membaca buku privasinya.

Tak beberapa lama, pintu kelasnya terketuk. Ia pun menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya. Masih dengan membaca buku terlarangnya, ia menatap rekan sepekerjanya. Rekan-nya itu menjelaskan maksud kedatanganya. Ia pun melihat kedua murid baru itu di luar dan menyuruhnya masuk.

Guru perak itu berjalan ke tengah ruangan di depan kelas. Di belakangnya terdapat dua murid baru mengikuti langkahnya yang kita ketahui ber-Marga Hyuuga. Seketika ruangan yang tadinya seperti pasar yang sedang bernegosiasi senyap seperti tidak berpenghuni. Murid-murid yang berada di dalam ruangan menganga hebat melihat murid yang berada dibelakang wali kelasnya

"Kyaaa, Karin... lihat itu, mereka murid baru yang tadi kita tunggu di halaman,"ucap seorang gadis antusias kepada teman sebangkunya.

"Haa ? Benarkah ? sangat tampan ya ? seperti pangeran." Karin menatap murid laki-laki baru di kelasnya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Mereka bisa langsung masuk kelompok Prince and Princess School kalau wajah mereka seperti itu, aku jadi iri."

"Wahh, kawaii."

"Tampan."

"Auhh, tatapan-nya memukau."

"Lihat ! Dia sexy."

"E'em, kau benar."

Murid-murid tidak punya sopan santun itu asyik menilai dan berkomentar tentang murid baru yang masuk ke kelas mereka. Dan suasana kelas itu kembali lagi seperti keramaian pasar.

"Anak-anak. Tolong perhatikan saya sebentar." Guru bermasker berambut perak itu memulai. Dalam sekejap para murid itu mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

"Class XI-1 ini kedatangan dua murid baru. Mereka berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, yaitu Hyuuga. Jadi saya mohon kalian berteman baik dengan mereka." ucap guru itu melanjutkan.

Kakashi nama guru itu melihat anak didiknya mengangguk setuju. "Hyuuga, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hyuuga Neji. _Hajimemashite_." Neji memperkenalkan dirinya dengan memaksakan senyuman, tetapi malah tidak terlihat seperti tersenyum. Malah terlihat seperti menyeringai.

"Hyuuga Hinata-_desu. Hajimemashite_." Hinata menyungginggkan sebuah senyuman tulus, tidak dipaksakan. Hyuuga ini berbeda dengan Hyuuga yang itu.

"Yang cowok sepertinya setipe dengan Sasuke," ucap seorang remaja lelaki kepada teman sekelasnya.

"Tapi kalau yang cewek manis banget, suaranya halus. Enak didengar."

"Ya, aku setuju."

"Walaupun setipe dengan Sasuke, tapi dia itu cool. Tidak sepertimu yang cerewet," ucap seorang gadis yang tidak terima.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Ino. Aku yang seperti ini banyak yang suka. Apa lagi kalau aku berubah menjadi cowok cool. Seluruh dunia akan terkesima denganku," ucap pemuda itu dengan percaya diri.

"Ya. Pastinya. Seluruh dunia akan terkesima denganmu, Kiba." Ino menjawab dengan berlagak terkesima.

"Kau saja sudah terkesima dengan perkataanku. Jadi, Kau mengakuinya kan ?" Kiba melirik Ino dengan sedikit seringai. Siswa-siswi di kelas itu hanya menonton perdebatan mereka. Lumayanlah, drama gratis di pagi bolong.

"Ya, aku akan terkesima. Jika saja kau bisa menghitung banyaknya rambut di kepalamu dengan kerjamu sendiri." Jawab Ino sarkastik. Penghuni ruangan itu pun terbahak-bahak saking gelinya mendengar jawaban Sarkastik dari si gadis pirang itu. Murid baru yang masih di depan kelas itu juga menyunggingkan senyum walaupun tertahan. Bayangkan saja, menghitung rambut orang lain saja sudah susah, apalagi menghitung rambut sendiri dengan kerjamu sendiri. Apa ada yang bisa ? Kalau ada berarti kalian harus mendatangi rumah sakit terdekat.

"Maafkan, murid-murid disini ya, Hyuuga-san. Mereka memang seperti itu. Semoga saja kalian nyaman dengan alien-alien aneh ini," ucap Kakashi sedikit bercanda.

"Apaa, alien ?!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap garang wali kelasnya. "Sensei itu yang alien. Manusia dibumi ini semuanya normal," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa bisa saya ?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Karena~." Si musim semi itu menjeda kalimatnya dan mengisyaratkan kepada teman sekelasnya dengan jarinya. Mulai dari~

1 jari.

2 jari.

3 jari.

"HANYA SENSEI YANG MEMAKAI MASKER DIBUMI INI. ORANG BUMI TIDAK ADA YANG MEMAKAI MASKER SETIAP HARI JIKA KEADANYA TIDAK TERDESAK. DAN ITU MEMBUAT SENSEI TERLIHAT TIDAK NORMAL SEPERTI BUKAN MANUSIA BUMI !" ucap murid di kelas itu dengan sangat antusiasnya.

Krikk

Krikk

Krikk

"Hii..hii..hii.." Terdengar suara tawa dari arah depan. Gadis Hyuuga itu tertawa pelan karena kekompakan teman sekelasnya mengerjai sensei mereka sendiri. Dan akhirnya semua penghuni disitu pun ikut tertawa, tidak ada pengecualian.

'Kurang ajar mereka_. _Aku _s_eperti _senjata makan tuan_ !_' _Batin Kakashi kesal. Dia berhasil dikerjai muridnya dengan membuka aib dirinya di depan bangsawan Hyuuga. Ohh. Sungguh menggelikan.

Memang kebiasaan mereka di kelas XII-1. Wali kelas dan murid selalu bercanda disaat ada kesempatan, seperti saat ini. Bukan-nya menjelekan seseorang itu sebuah kesalahan ? Dan bukan-nya tidak sopan menjelekan orang yang lebih tua dari kita ? Yak, itu semua benar, tapi mereka sudah membuat peraturan tersendiri bagi kelasnya. Dan mereka menyepakati hal itu. Guru merekalah yang memebuat peraturan itu, agar mereka tidak terkekang dengan peraturan keras yang dibuat pihak sekolah. Hanya kelas mereka sendiri yang mempunyai peraturan seperti itu dan peraturan itu hanya penghuni kelas itu yang mengetahui. Jikalau pihak sekolah mengetahuinya, sudah dipastikan hal-hal buruk terjadi.

"_Gomen, gomen. _Membuat kalian berdiri lama." Kakashi meminta maaf kepada Muridnya yang berada disampingnya. Ia mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong. Setelah mendapatkan bangku yang kosong. Ia menunjuk bangku itu.

"Kalian bisa tempati dua bangku yang kosong itu. Di pojok dekat jendela tepat berada di belakang pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu" Kakashi berbicara pada kedua Hyuuga itu sambil tetap menunjuk bangku yang dimaksud.

"Hn~_Ha'i," _ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Sensei." Pemuda berambut nanas itu mengacungkan jarinya dengan malas.

"Ya. Ada apa, Shikamaru ?" tanya Kakashi seraya menurunkan telunjuknya yang tadi digunakan untuk menunjuk bangku yang berada dibelakang Shikamaru.

"Disana kursi Naruto dan Sasuke, sensei. Tidak mungkin Hyuuga bersaudara itu menempatinya," ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan maksud dari acungan tanganya.

"Ohh, iya." Kakashi menepuk jidatnya. "Saya sampai lupa. Kenapa kursi mereka tidak segera diganti, sih. Dengan yang lebih mewah supaya bisa mudah dikenali." Kakashi menggumam.

"Sebenarnya sih sudah jadi, sensei. Tapi kepala sekolah menunda memberikan kursi itu kesini." ucap murid berambut batok dan beralis tebal yang mendengar gumaman Kakashi.

"Ohh, begitu. Ya sudah, Hyuuga-san. Kalian tempati saja tempat duduk yang berada disampng meja yang saya tunjuk tadi. Di barisan tengah paling belakang. Kebetulan tidak ada yang menempati. Siswa yang menempati bangku itu sudah keluar sekolah beberapa bulan lalu karena melanggar peraturan. Silahkan." Kakashi mempersilahkan.

"_Ha'i, arigatou.". _Sejujurnya, Hinata merasa pegal dikakinya. Sudah beberapa menit lalu ia berdiri di depan kelas. Ia pun segera munuju bangku yang sudah ditunjuk untuk dirinya. Neji juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia juga pegal di bagian kakinya karena terlalu lama berdiri. Setelah duduk, mereka meregangkan otot-otot kakinya supaya lebih rileks.

"Kebetulan jam pertama-kedua kelas ini saya yang mengajar. Saya akan menggunakan waktu saya untuk menjelaskan perubahan perubahan peraturan sekolah ini. Peraturan lama tidak digunakan lagi. Sebetulnya, dari tadi saya ingin mengumumkan ini kepada kalian. Tapi sepertinya kalian sibuk sendiri, sebelum Hyuuga bersaan udara ini datang," ucap Kakashi akhirnya bisa mengumumkan berita sangat PENTING tadi yang sempat tertunda.

Sebuah tangan mengacung dengan cepat. "Ada apa, Shion ?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Gadis bermata violet itu.

"Anoo.., sensei. Memangnya ada masalah apa ? Kenapa peraturan lama dirubah ? Peraturan lama itu menurutku sudah mencakup semuanya. Terus apalagi yang kurang ?" tanya gadis itu.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Memang saya juga kurang mengerti tentang adanya perubahan ini. Setahu saya, ada pihak lain yang mengusulkan perubahan peraturan sekolah ini. Setelah itu, para pihak yang mengusulkan dan pihak sekolah berdiskusi untuk menemukan kepastian. Dan yaa, seperti yang kita ketahui. Usulan itu diterima oleh pihak sekolah." ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Ohh, semoga saja peraturanya berkurang. Kalau sampai bertambah awas saja," ucap gadis bercepol dua.

"Khususnya untuk kalian, Hyuuga bersaudara." Kakashi menunjuk para pemunya mata ungu keputih-putihan itu.

'Bisa tidak sih tidak memanggilku dan Hinata dengan sebutan Hyuuga bersaudara atau duo Hyuuga ?! itu membuatku kesal.' Maki Neji kesal dalam dirinya.

"Kalian yang masih baru disini, jangan mengotori nama baik kalian dengan melanggar peraturan yang sudah diterapkan disini." Hinata dan Neji mengangguk pasrah.

"Murid disini berjumlah sebanyak 20 orang jika bertambah dengan kalian. Kelas ini hanya berisikan murid yang berada di level atas. Walaupun ada yang tidak begitu kaya dan tidak begitu miskin, tetapi otak mereka benar-benar encer. Seperti Shikamaru Nara, pria yang berambut seperti nanas itu tidak begitu kaya, tapi Clanya itu selalu menghasilkan keturunan yang sangat genius. IQ mereka di atas 200." Kakashi mulai bercerita tentang kelas yang dibinanya.

"Kelas ini memiliki beberapa keistimewaan. Disini, setiap bangku memiliki nama pemilik masing-masing, tepatnya di bagian sandaran punggung. Kursi disini bukan terbuat dari kayu melainkan kursi pekerja kantoran. Untuk kalian, Hyuuga. kursi kalian masih baru dibuat. Sementara ini pakai bangku itu dulu, walaupun masih bertulis nama mantan siswa sekolah ini. Kemudian kelas ini memiliki meja yang tidak terbuat dari kayu seperti meja kelas lain. Seperti kursinya, mejanya juga seperti meja kantoran dan ada tombol otomatisnya dan dilengapi dengan laptop. Kelas ini lebih dominan ke penampilanya. Dan dibangun di tempat yang strategis."

Hinata melihat kebelakang sandaran punggungnya, memang ada nick name dibangku yang saat ini ia duduki. 'Yahiko.' itulah yang tertera disitu. Ia membalikan tubuh dan memandang wali kelasnya.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan peraturan yang sudah dibuat. Atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya." Kakashi menutup buku terlarangnya yang sedari tadi ada ditangan-nya dan memasukanya ke dalam saku celana.

Dddrtt..ddrrtt...drrrtt..

Ponsel Kakashi bergetar. Ia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Setelah itu membacanya.

_To : Hatake Kakashi._

_From : Uzumaki Tsunade. (Headmaster)_

_Berdasarkan usul calon penerus Clan Uzumaki/Namikaze yang memiliki sekolah ini. Ada perubahan peraturan sekolah. Hasil belum diketahui pasti. Dan tolong sampaikan kepada para murid kalian, peraturan yang tadi kalian bacakan itu adalah SALAH. Peraturan yang sebenarnya akan disampaikan jika sang penerus sudah kembali bersekolah. Terima kasih._

Setelah Kakashi yang membaca pesan singkat dari kepala sekolah, ia memutar bola matanya. 'Merepotkan, untung saja aku belum menyampaikan pengumuman itu kepada murid-muridku.'

"Anak-anak, terjadi kesalahan pada peraturan kita saat ini. Sang penerus Clan Uzumaki/Namikaze sedang mengusulkan peraturan baru pada sekolah ini. Jadi, peraturan yang akan saya bacakan tadi adalah Salah. Harap maklum." Kakashi menyampaikan isi pesan singkat yang ia terima tadi.

"Kenapa bisa ?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tidak ada kepastian," jawab Kakashi. "Pengumuman selanjutnya akan diberitahukan jika sang penerus sudah kembali dari urusanya," lanjutnya.

'Sang penerus ? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia itu pemilik sekolah ini ? Seenaknya saja mengganti peraturan.' Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." Kakashi menyarankan kepada anak didiknya yang terlihat bingung. "Itu akan di urus pihak sekolah."

"Kita lanjutkan, XI-1 merupakan kelas unggulan di angkatan kelas XI. Dengan sangat terhomat seorang Hyuuga masuk sekolah ini." Kakashi mengamati Muridnya yang menyandang Marga Hyuuga. Para Hyuuga itu tersenyum kecil.

Hinata mengamati teman-teman sekelasnya yang saat ini mengamatinya dan kakaknya. Saat itulah ia berpikir, Ia merasa takut kalau nantinya ia tidak mendapatkan teman. Ia memang tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Kakashi yang melihat Hinata dengan memperlihatkan wajah cemas kepada teman-temanya itu langsung saja mengetahui apa yang sedang ia cemaskan.

"Hinata-_san ?" _Kakashi memanggil dengan nama kecil. "Eeh...? I..iya?" Jawab Hinata kaget.

"Kau ingin mengenal teman sekelasmu ?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian.

Hinata hanya diam saat diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia menundukan kepalanya membenarkan juga tidak membenarkan. "Baiklah. Dari meja kanan paling depan sampai yang paling terakhir, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing kepada para murid baru," ucap Kakashi.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Hobi bermain dengan Akamaru."

"Aburame Shino, Mengumpulkan serangga."

"Rock Lee. Olahraga dengan Might Guy." ucap pemuada beralis tebal sambil mengepalkan tangan lalu meninju kedepan."

"Akimichi Chouji. Makan-makanan yang lezat. Nyummy.." seraya mengelus perutnya.

"Shirana Shion. Berdandan."

"Uzumaki Karin. Shopping."

"Sara. Traveling."

"Haruno Sakura. Jalan-jalan dan mengobrol."

"Yamanaka Ino. Shopping dan jalan-jalan."

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Nara Shikamaru. Tidur."

"..."

"..."

Bangku Hinata dan Neji

"Nasagi Tenten. Bermain senjata."

"Sabaku Temari. Mendengarkan musik."

"Sai. Melukis."

"Sabaku Kankuro. Hobi Mengganggu orang lain."

"Dan untuk saya sendiri. Hatake Kakashi. Hobi membaca buku (E-hem) dan lain-lain," ucap Kakashi menutup perkenalkan.

"Dan untuk 2 kursi yang kosong itu adalah Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto merupakan anggota Clan yang mempunyai Sekolah ini. Dan untuk Uchiha Sasuke dia merupakan anggota Clan yang berkorban besar dalam sekolah ini. Dan dari Ketiga Clan itu terciptalah Nama UzuNaChi, singkatan dari Uzumaki, Namikaze, dan Uchiha." lanjutnya.

Hinata tercengang. 'Benarkah ? Nama sekolah ini adalah singkatan clan ? Tetapi kenapa penerus clan pemilik sekolah ini menyandang dua marga ?' Pikirnya.

.

.

***BRAKK***

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara dobrakan pintu yang sangat keras bersamaan dengan munculnya dua pemuda yang sangat tampan tapi berwajah dingin,

"Naruto-_kun, _Sasuke_-kun."_ Jerit Gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura. Semua mata terbelalak saat memandang murid Class XI-1 yang baru datang. Kedua pemuda itu memandang dengan wajah datar kepada teman sekelasnya. Saat mata mereka melihat ada murid asing yang duduk disebelah mejanya, mereka tersenyum kejam. Hinata yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri.

"Naruto... sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu...," ucap Shikamaru menilai kawan kuning segerombolanya terlihat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Terkesan seperti Sasuke saat ini, dingin.

"Hn, Tidak ada." Pemuda tampan berambut pirang dan bermata Shapire yang baru masuk ini berjalan angkuh dengan masih berwajah datar atau lebih tepatnya ~dingin~ menuju bangku tempatnya duduk. Pemuda raven yang bersamanya itu juga mengikuti si pemuda bermata Shapire dan duduk dibangkunya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto ? Kau terlihat aneh ? Tidak seperti biasanya." Tanya Kakashi merasa heran terhadap perubahan sifat murid pemilik sekolah.

Naruto yang sudah duduk itu memandang dingin wajah gurunya. Ia pun menjawab dengan suara yang sangat berat. "Terjadi kesalahan yang sangat~" Pemuda pirang ini menyeringai dan menoleh kearah pemuda disampingnya.

"**Fatal," **ucap mereka bebarengan dengan penuh penekanan.

_**TBC **_

_***AUTHOR NOTE :**_

**Chap 2 update ! #Teriak Gj. Wacha merasa tegang saat membaca review di chapter 1.**

**ternyata banyaaakkk banget kesalahan di chap tersebut. Haduuh,,,**

**Wacha ini memang tidak berpengalaman menulis, tapi hanya mencoba menjadi author. #Huhuhu.**

**Nama marga Shion dan Tenten itu saya bikin sendiri. :D**

**Epilog itu akhir ya ? Berarti Wacha salah, donk. Seinget Wacha Epilog itu awal -_-". Eh, ternyata yang awal itu prolog. Gomen, membuat bingung. Hehe :D #Blo'on.**

**Ohh, iya. Wacha ini termasuk ANTI ALAY. Jangan menduga Wacha alay yaa gara-gara penulisan UzuNaChi. Itu memang Wacha sengajain begitu karena itu singkatan Marga. Jadi, Wacha minta maaf jika tulisan itu termasuk ke katagori Alay. #Bungkuk badan.**

**Dan Soal bahasanya, Haduh.. Wacha nyerah, dehh. Wacha gak biasa kalau berbicara atau menulis dengan bahasa yang baku jadi yaaa begitulah jadinya. Tapi Wacha sudah usahakan di chap ini supaya menjadi baku. Apa sudah termasuk ke dalam bahasa baku ? Huhu :'( Semoga saja sudah. Gomennasai kalau chap 1 tidak memuaskan, dan Wacha berharap kalau chap ini lebih memuaskan lagi. :D untuk Typo dan EYD-nya semoga chap ini lebih berkurang. :)**

_***AUTHOR HOPES :**_

**Nah Readers sekalian, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian cara tekan tombol Review, syukur-syukur fav and follow ^_^ tulis apa saja yang ada di pikiran kalian setelah membaca Fic ini. Saya tahu fic saya ancur :) tapi tidak ada salahnya toh kalau reader sekalian mengeluarkan pendapat ? Hehe. :D**

**kalau nge-Flame boleh kok, asal gak kebangetan. Nanti semangat Wacha jadi luntur seketika. Hiks #Lebay**

**Haha, udah dulu dehh. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D Di chapter 3 isinya penjelasan dan yang lain. Jadi pembaca dan komentator yang merasa bingung akan di jelaskan di chapter 3.**

_***REPLY REVIEW :**_

anginmasadepan470 : Shap, ini udah '_Next'_. Semoga suka. :) Terimaksih atas reviewnya :) review lagi ya ? hehe

Namikaze Naruhina : Udah chap 2, semoga memuaskan. Thank's reviewnya. Review lagi ya ? Hehe

Setsuna f selei-kun : Saya sudah berusaha memperbaiki typo, semoga chap ini berkurang. :) iyaa, hehe. Maaf salah prolog-epilognya. Sebenernya chap 1 itu Prolog. Saya lupa #DipentungReader. Bahasa ? Oh tidak, saya tidak begitu bisa. Tapi saya sedang berusaha, apa chap 2 sudah baku ? Wkwk. Makasih saran-nya. Beri komentar lagi ya di chap ini. ^.^

N : iya. Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga N-_san_ suka. Arigatou. Review lagi ya ? Hehe :D

dasf : Hehe, alay ya ? Maaf seribu maaf. Tapi memang seperti itu karena itu singkatan marga. Hehe. Arigatou kritiknya. coment lagi ya yang chap ini, wkwk :)

bohdong,palacio : Okelah :D Sebenarnya emang disengajain, sih. Karna sifat Karin di sini kan err agak alay. Jadi bahasanya harus saya sesuikan dengan sifatnya. Hehe :) tapi gapapa deh, saya terima saran bohdong-_san. chap-chp selanjutnya gak akan saya bikin seperti itu lagi. _Thank's saran-nya. Bersediakah anda mereview chap ini ? -,-

Yuho Yasumi : Maaf membuat bingung chap 1-nya. Chap 1 itu Prolog bukan epilog. Saya salah menulisnya. :) Maklum ya, Yuho-_san. #pundung. Arigatou reviewnya. Tolong review lagi. :-)_

**Sekali lagi berikan komentar kalian kepada Wacha ya ?! Dan terimakasih kepada readers, reviewer, favoriters, dan followers. **

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU..**_

_Amanda Wacha-Chan._


	3. Uzunachi School History

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokoh saja kok, tidak lebihh. #DiTendang **

**Author : Amanda Wacha-Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Pair : NaruHina, dan beberapa pair yang lain. ^^**

**Rated : T  
**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, abal, membuat pusing, Kesalahan EYD dan yang lainya,**

"**Blablablabla" :: Kata yang di ucapkan**

**'Blalalala' :: Kata yang di ucapkan dalam hati**

**Catatan Author : Saya masih baru bikin fic kayak gini. Jadi jika ada yang tidak suka mohon tekan BACK :)**

**.**

**=;= HAPPY READING MINNA :) =:=**

**=:= SEMOGA MENIKMATI=:=**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut anak tunggal ~Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina~ memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Memikirkan kalimat yang menurutnya sangat ambigu.

"Kesalahan seperti apa?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian, ia tidak bisa menerjemahkan kalimat ambigu tersebut.

"Hn, _sensei_ akan tau sendiri," jawab Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Sasuke sudah menduga jika suatu saat nanti peristiwa yang mengakibatkan sahabatnya jadi seperti ini akan terbongkar. Ya, suatu saat nanti.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan pertemuan calon penerus clan kalian di Korea ?" Kakashi melayangkan pertanyaan yang sudah matang ia pikirkan. Ia kebingungan karena ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hn, mungkin." Jawaban dari surai kuning itu menjadi kalimat terakhir di ruangan itu. Sang penjawab melirik kearah Hyuuga bersaudara. Hinata dan Neji yang merasa ada yang memperhatikan menoleh ke meja sebelah kiri mereka.

_**Shapire**__ and__** Lavender**_.

Warna mata yang memancarkan kesejukan tetapi terlihat jelas kebencianya serta mata yang memancarkan kehangatan bertemu dan menjadi satu. Warna biru cerah dan ungu cerah. Perpaduan warna yang unik dan berkesan indah jika dijadikan menjadi satu jenis warna.

_**Oniks**__ and __**lavender.**_

Warna mata yang memancarkan kebencian dan kekelaman serta lavender yang memancarkan ketenangan bertemu dan menjadi satu. Warna hitam gelap dan ungu cerah. Perpaduan warna yang berarti kelembutan dengan kebencian. Yap, warna ungu tua. Gelap dan cerah, warna itu berada diantaranya.

'Ck, Hyuuga. Punya nyali juga kalian berada disekitarku.' batin pemilik mata shapire itu sinis.

Hinata terkejut, mata yang memandangnya saat ini sangat jelas memancarkan aura kebencian kepadanya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah kesalahan yang ia perbuat jikalau ia punya kesalahan kepada pemuda yang berada di samping mejanya ini? Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah mengenal pemuda itu sebelumnya. Kalau pun iya dia mengenalnya, apa yang ia perbuat sehingga pemuda itu membencinya? Ia menundukan kepalanya, menghalangi pandanganya menatap mata _shapire_ yang indah itu. Ia menjauhkan pandanganya jauh kedepan kelas.

Ohh, Neji tidak berniat mencari musuh disekolah barunya. Tetapi, pemuda Uchiha ini mencari gara-gara padanya. Ia menatap sinis pada pemuda Uchiha itu dan menolehkan kembali pandanganya ke arah Kakashi.

Suasana kelas ini menjadi senyap selama beberapa menit. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika anak dari pemilik sekolah menjadi sosok yang arogan seperti itu? Cihh, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, Pastinya kalian akan bungkam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Cari aman.

"_Kepada Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto, harap ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang. Sekali lagi, kepada Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto harap ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang. Terimakasih."_

Terdengar suara dari alat pengeras suara atau speaker yang terpasang dipojokan kelas. Murid-murid dikelas XI-1 itu menatap sang empunya yang terpanggil. Yang terpanggil itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa pamit kepada wali kelasnya. Sang wali kelas hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyaksikan perilaku anak didiknya yang terasa berbeda hari ini.

"Nah anak-anak, sepertinya perkenalan-nya cukup sampai disitu. Masih ada waktu, buka buku IPA kalian halaman 96. Hyuuga, kalian sudah punya bukunya kan?" ucap Kakashi memulai pembicaraan kembali yang tadi sempat terhenti karena kedatangan dua sosok murid yang masuk.

"Ha'i." Tidak bisa dibayangkan, jika Hyuuga tidak mempunya buku pelajaran.

Kemudian, pelajaran pertama dihari pertama bersekolah Hyuuga bersaudara itu pun dimulai.

.

.

.

** #Headmaster Room**

**.**

"Tidak akan diterima jika itu peraturan barunya, Naruto. Apa kau ingin menghancurkan moral anak didik yang bersekolah disini? Apa yang terjadi dengan kepalamu, Naruto?! Apa kau sudah gila!" Tsunade membentak pemuda yang bernama Naruto selaku anggota Clan pemilik sekolah ini.

"Menurutku tidak, apa ada masalah dengan peraturan yang aku buat?" jawab Naruto santai seraya memainkan ponsel yang berada digenggamanya.

"JELAS ITU MELANGGAR PERATURAN HUKUM, NARUTO!" Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan marah.

"Padahal peraturan baru itu baru disahkan pagi ini, dan kau dengan se-e-nak-nya ingin menggantinya." Tsunade berteriak marah dan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Seenaknya', ia mendudukan kembali tubuhnya di kursi nyaman-nya.

"DENGAN ALASAN APA KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MENGGANTI PERATURAN YANG SUDAH DITERAPKAN DISINI DENGAN PERATURAN BUSUKMU ITU ?" Tsunade berteriak lagi, ia tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran cucunya itu. Ayolah, cucunya itu adalah anggota clan terhormat, tapi sekarang kelakuanya menjadi sangat tidak terhormat.

"_Baa-san_ tidak perlu tahu apa alasanku mengusulkan peraturan seperti itu. Cukup menerimanya saja dan mengesahkanya menjadi peraturan baru di Uzunachi International High School." Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan matanya yang perlahan-lahan menajam. Ia akan mencari jalan apapun agar usulnya ini diterima oleh neneknya.

"Aku akan menelpon _chichi-_mu. Aku akan mengadukan kelakuanmu ini terhadap_ chichi-_mu.." Tsunade mengambil ponsel android-nya dan mencari nama kontak anaknya. Matanya melirik kearah bocah 17 tahunan didepan tempatnya duduk. Dan beralih kearah layar ponselnya lagi.

**Tuut...Tuutt..Tutt..**

"_Kuso, _kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif? Sedang apa bocah itu?!" maki Tsunade kesal, ia menelpon ponsel putranya lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. NIHIL.

"Sampai berapa kalipun _baa-san _menelpon _Chichi_, itu percuma. Tidak akan ada hasilnya. _Chichi_ tidak akan bisa mengaktifkan ponselnya."

"Apa maksud dengan perkataanmu itu, Naruto?" Bingung. Ya, Tsunade sedang bingung. Apa maksud dari cucu satu-satunya ini ?

"_Baa-san _tidak perlu tahu. Ini urusan kami." Naruto berkata sambil memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celanya dengan malas.

"Apa kau bilang?! Itu juga urusanku, kau kira aku ini siapa?!"Tsunade benar-benar berang saat ini. Pemuda itu kira ia ini siapa? Alien? Manusia tanpa jiwa?

"Kau itu Uzumaki Tsunade, istri dari Namikaze Jiraiya. Mempunyai anak tunggal bernama Namikaze Minato. Berumur 56 tahun walaupun terlihat seperti wanita muda. Nenek yang gampang emosi dan suka memukul orang." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

'Anak ini memang cari mati.' batin Tsunade emosi. Bukan jawaban yang seperti itu yang ia minta. anak itu mengerti tidak sih? Tsunade memaklumi kalau Naruto itu memang cerewet menurun dari sifat ibunya, Tapi hari ini Tsunade yakin, cucunya ini tidak cerewet dan mengeluarkan kata bodoh seperti biasanya.

Tunggu.

Ada yang aneh, tidak cerewet dan mengeluarkan kata bodoh?

Ada yang ganjal dengan diri cucunya...

Tapi, apa ya?

Tsunade berpikir keras tentang keganjalan yang hari ini diperlihatkan cucunya terhadapnya.

Terus berpikir,

Terus,

Berpikir.

***DOENGG***

Jika ini seperti komik-komik Jepang, pasti ada kilatan petir mengarah ke kepala Tsunade.

Tsunade baru ingat kelakuan cucunya ini berubah drastis. Dari bocah yang periang. hangat, baik, hyperaktif, banyak omong, antusias, nakal, penghibur sekarang menjadi pemuda yang dingin, kalem, tenang, jahat, arogan, nakal melebihi yang dulu, dan menjadi pemuda dengan perkataanya yang menusuk seperti ayahandanya.

"Ada apa dengan sifatmu, Naruto? Kau terlihat tidak seperti bocah yang hyperaktif lagi. Apa ada yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade menyadari keganjalan cucunya.

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan itu membuatku kehilangan separuh jiwaku."

.

.

.

***TETT..TETTT...TETTTT...***

Suara bell terdengar nyaring ditelinga. Murid-murid yang berada dikelas berhamburan kekantin. Para guru yang mengajar mengemasi alat-alat mengajar serta buku-buku yang menjadi media pembelajaran, lalu berjalan kekantornya masing-masing. Hinata masih setia duduk dibangkunya, ia mengeluarkan kotak _bento-_nya dan sebotol _gyokuro_ dari dalam tas biru-putihnya, Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bekal yang mereka bawa itu adalah hasil masakan tangan Hinata sendiri. Masakan pertama yang ia buat sendiri dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Sebelumnya, ia memasak dengan bantuan para pelayan yang bekerja di_ mansion-nya. _Hinata dan Neji membuka tutup kotak bekal mereka. _Sushi, _ itulah hidangan yang Hinata siapkan menjadi menu bekal hari ini. Kemudian mereka memakanya dengan tenang. Tak lama kemudian, banyak segerombolan siswa-siswi Uzunachi berteriak bising didepan pintu kelas mereka. Hinata memakan bekalnya dengan cepat tapi masih terlihat sisi anggun-nya, setelah itu ia menutup kotak bekalnya dan meminum _gyokuro _yang sudah ia buat dari rumah dan memasukan kembali kedalam tasnya.

"Dimana murid barunya? Aku ingin melihatnya"

"Dengar-dengar, murid baru itu berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Jadi, mereka dimasukan kedalam kelas ini."

"Aku juga mendengar gosip yang seperti itu."

Ya, seperti itulah kebisingan yang terdengar oleh Hinata. Hinata malu jika ia menjadi buah bibir di sekolah..

Murid yang berada didepan kelas XI-1 itu pun bergerombol masuk melewati pintu yang mereka buka ~sebelumnya pintu itu tertutup~, dan setelah itu mereka masuk tanpa permisi

"_Sugoi~_"

Mereka terpesona dengan ketampanan dan kecantikan murid baru disekolahnya itu. Sehingga kata yang ingin mereka katakan tersendat ditenggorokan. Hanya duo Hyuuga itu yang berstatus murid kelas XI-1, teman sekelas mereka yang lain semua keluar dari kelas.

"Ada apa anak-anak? Ada urusan di kelas ini?" Tanya seorang guru wanita pada murid yang sedang berkumpul di depan kelas. Bahkan ada yang lewat jendela.

"Ee...e.. Tidak _sensei._ Kami hanya ingin melihat murid baru."

"Ya, sudah. Kalian boleh pergi kalau sudah melihatnya," ucap guru wanita itu a.k.a Yuuhi Kurenai melanjutkan perjalanan-nya.

"_Ha'i."_ Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Hinata yang melihat para murid itu keluar merasa lega dihatinya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Neji menyadari adiknya bangkit dari duduk. Ia meminum _gyokuronya _dan memasukan kotak _bento_nya serta botol g_yokuro_ yang sudah tandas kedalam laci dengan menekan tombol otomatis di bagian bawah meja.

"Hanya ingin keluar melihat-lihat." Hinata tersenyum hangat.

"Oh, jangan lama-lama. Aku juga ingin keluar cari angin." Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas mendahului Hinata.

"Ya."

Hinata berjalan di belakang Neji. Setelah sampai didepan pintu, mereka berpisah. Hinata kearah kiri dan Neji kearah kanan. Hinata melihat lagi pemandangan sekolah barunya. Ia ingin mengetahui beberapa hal yang belum ia ketahui di sekolah itu. Maka dari itu ia berjalan ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Hinata berjalan sambil melihat para murid yang sedang berkumpul dan bermain bersama teman mereka disekitar sekolah. Ia menatap sendu, 'Sepertinya menyenangkan berkumpul dan bermain bersama dengan mereka, andai saya aku mendapatkan teman,' pikir Hinata. Ia merasa hari-harinya disekolah ini sepi, ia berharap ada murid yang mau menjadi teman-nya. Tapi itu sepertinya hanya akan menjadi mimpi yang indah dalam hidupnya.

Ia berjalan ssambil menunduk supaya tidak ada yang melihatnya. Setelah cukup jauh, ia sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan perlahan lewat mulut. Memantapkan hatinya, ia mengetuk pintu coklat besar itu tiga kali.

"Masuk," ucap suara dari dalam. Hinata yang mendengar itu pun masuk.

"Permisi, Tsunade-_sama_." Hinata memandang mata madu beremosi itu dengan sedikit takut.

"Ohh, Hyuuga. Ada perlu apa? Duduklah dulu disamping pemuda ini." Tsunade menunjuk pemuda yang ia maksud. Hinata yang tak mengenal pemuda itu pun menurut saja.

"Be-begini Tsunade-_sama_, saya hanya ingin bertanya tentang sekolah ini, banyak hal yang saya tidak ketahui tentang itu." Hinata berucap dengan nada yang sumbang, ia takut jika kepala sekolah marah karena perkataan-nya barusan. Marah karena mengganggu pekerjaanya dengan kedatangan konyol Hinata. Jika Tsunade berpikir luas. Pasti ia akan berpikir 'Kenapa pertanyaan seperti itu ditujukan kepadanya? Bukankah bisa dengan murid lain atau guru yang ada disini? Mengganggu pekerjaan saja.' Seperti itulah kalau Tsunade memikirkan, kalau tidak yaa... Entahlah.

Pemuda disampingnya itu menoleh kearah gadis disebelahnya. "Kalau kau hanya ingin bertanya seperti itu, kenapa tidak kepada teman-temanmu saja? Atau pada guru yang ada disini? Mengganggu saja."

OHH _GOOD_.

Pemuda ini, membaca pikiranya. Dan ia yang berpikir jauh daripada sang kepala sekolah. Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nona Hyuuga. Saya berbicara sebentar dengan pemuda ini dulu." Tsunade mengarahkan bola matanya kearah pemuda berambut merah dengan tampang _baby face_.

"Kau tahu berapa pelanggaran yang sudah kau perbuat? Apa kau berharap ingin di-DO dari sekolah ini?" Tsunade memicingkan mata tajam.

"Kalau itu yang diharuskan, kenapa tidak?" Pemuda berambut merah sedikit _curly _itu menjawab dengan santai tanpa tahu wanita berumur dihadapanya itu naik darah.

"Kau berniat menghancurkan masa depanmu, heh. Sasori?" Tsunade menahan emosi didalam dirinya, agar tidak keluar dihadapan bocah merah itu dengan mulutnya yang sadis.

"Jika itu yang terpikirkan olehmu, mungkin iya." Sasori nama pemuda _baby face _itu menjawab dengan sarkastik. Jangan lupakan, rambutnya yang merah menyala, seolah menantang jika tergabung dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

Muncul asap kecil di atas kepala Tsunade pertanda ia sangat terbakar dengan perkataan Sasori. "Akasuna Sasori, kau keluar dari ruanganku sekarang! Mulai hari ini detik ini juga, kau dinyatakan keluar dari sekolah ini! Aku akan membuat surat pernyataan tentang ini!" Tsunade tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi walaupun dihadapan Hyuuga sekalipun.

"Ck, Itu yang kumau. KARENA AKU MUAK DENGAN SEKOLAH INI. TERLALU BANYAK PERATURAN! CIH, PENGEKANGAN YANG LUAR BIASA, TSUNADE-_SAMA!_ Saya permisi." Sasori beranjak dari kursinya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan yang menurutnya pengap ini.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, sudah berapa kali aku naik pitam begini." Tsunade menggumam. Ia memegang kepalanya yang mulai cenat-cenut akibat terlalu banyak marah. Ia meminum air putih yang berada diatas mejanya untuk membantu meredamkan emosinya.

"Tsunade-_sama_, anda baik-baik saja?" Hinata memberanikan bertanya kepada sang kepala sekolah. Ia merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Tsunade saat ini.

"_Daijobu_, Hanya terlalu banyak pikiran," jawab Tsunade. "Tentang perihal kedatanganmu kesini, apa yang akan kau tanyakan, nona?" lanjutnya.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum masuk kesini buyar seketika karena ulah Tsunade dengan murid yang Hinata tahu bernama Sasori.

"E..e..ee." Tsunade memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. "Tentang sekolah ini," ucap Hinata kemudian setelah berhasil menyusun rangkaian koso kata.

"Hal apa yang belum kau ketahui?" Tsunade membenarkan duduknya supaya lebih nyaman.

"Sejarah berdirinya sekolah ini."

"Itu berawal dari 18 tahun yang lalu." Tsunade memulai bercerita.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**.**

Namikaze Minato mendatangi mansion Uchiha untuk membahas beberapa hal yang saat ini menjadi topik dalam pembicaraan dengan Kepala Clan Uchiha kali ini. Ia memasuki gerbang Uchiha setelah mendapat izin dari pos penjaga. Ia melajukan mobilnya memasuki halaman Uchiha dengan perlahan-lahan. Saat sudah memasuki kawasan rumah, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa ia memarkirkan mobilnya jika ia sedang berkunjung di rumah Uchiha. Di samping pohon Sakura yang berjejer rapi di depan rumah itu.

Pemuda tampan berumur 20 tahunan itu segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke pintu utama Clan Uchiha. Ia mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan itu dengan pelan. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka, Minato yang menyadari pintu itu telah terbuka langung saja menatap sang pembuka.

"Ohh, Minato-_kun_. Silahkan masuk_," _ujar seorang wanita cantik mempersilahkan masuk.

"_Arigatou_, Mikoto-_chan." _Minato berucap terimakasih lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu.

"Ada yang bisaku bantu?" Sang wanita ~Uchiha Mikoto~ mengikuti langkah Minato setelah menutup pintu.

"Emm, iya. Dimana suamimu? Aku ada urusan denganya." Minato melepas sepatu kerjanya dan menaruhnya di tempat rak sepatu disamping pintu masuk.

"Fugaku-_kun_ sedang mandi saat ini. Sebentar aku panggilkan." Mikoto berjalan menuju tangga rumahnya. Ia menapaki satu persatu tangga yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Rumah Uchiha memiliki 3 lantai. Lantai dasar, tengah, dan atas. Lantai dasar untuk ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan. tempat mencuci-cuci, beberapa kamar tamu, kolam renang, tempat bersantai, dan lain-lain. Dilantai tengah atau lantai dua berisikan kamar anggota utama keluarga Uchiha. Disetiap kamar terdapat nama pemilik kamar tersebut. Kamar satu jelas pasangan suami-istri Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, kamar kedua milik anak sulung mereka yakni Uchiha Itachi, kamar terakhir atau kamar ketiga adalah milik anak bungsu mereka yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ada ruang keluarga yang sangat luas, tempat bermain atau bersantai anak-anak mereka, dan lain-lain. Lantai atas atau lantai ketiga berisikan ruang kerja Fugaku, ruang musik, ruang bermain, tempat olahraga, balkon, dan masih banyak lagi.

Betapa kayanya Uchiha ini belum bisa menandingi kekayaan Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Karena Namikaze dan Uzumaki ini sangat berpengaruh dalam dunia. Clan Namkaze dan Uzumaki bergabung dan mengelola perusahaan Tehnologi canggih yang sangat tersohor dimuka bumi. Sedangkan Uchiha mengelola perusahaan tekstil dan material.

"Fugaku-_kun_, Minato_-kun _datang dan ingin bertemu denganmu, cepatlah keluar," ucap istri Fugaku setelah sampai di depan kamarnya. Ia menggedor pintu tidak sabaran. "Fugaku-_kun," _ucapnya lagi.

***Ceklek***

"Hn, _urusai," _Fugaku menatap istrinya malas. Ia berjalan kearah tangga dan turun untuk menemui sahabatnya sekaligus rekan kerjanya.

"Selalu saja." Mikoto memaki kesal dan menyusul suaminya dengan menghentak-hentak kakinya keras.

.

.

"Yo, Minato. Sudah datang?" Fugaku mengucapkan salam yang tak biasa.

'Pemikiran bodoh. Tentu saja aku sudah datang, kalau tidak aku tak akan disini.' Batin Minato.

"Ya, tak akan ada aku disini jika aku belum datang." Minato tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kau repot-repot datang kesini?" tanya Fugaku setelah duduk disofa di depan sahabatnya.

"Ingin membahas tentang pembicaraan kita kemarin lusa," ujar Minato.

"Oh, tentang pembangunan sekolah itu?" Fugaku menepukan tanganya kemudian datanglah seorang pelayan di sampinng Fugaku. Fugaku mengisyaratkan sang pelayan dengan gerakan tangan-nya, sang pelayan pun mengerti dan segera pergi ke dapur.

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan membantu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon _chichi_." Minato mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon ayahnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, chichi. Fugaku menerima tentang pembangunan sekolah yang kemarin lusa kita bahas." _Minato berucap.

_'Ya, Chichi akan mengurus semuanya, kau diam saja. Serahkan semua kepadaku.' _ucap suara diseberang sana.

"_Hm, baiklah."_ Minato menutup telpon dan meletakan ponselnya diatas meja didepanya.

"Ayahkuakan mengurus semuanya. Kita tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja."

"Hn," Pelayan yang dipanggil Fugaku tadi sudah sampai ditempat mereka duduk dan meletakkan dua gelas teh diatas meja. Lalu segera pergi ke dapur.

Minato meminum teh yang sudah disuguhkan untuknya. Menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit. Fugaku juga meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Dua lelaki itu pun berbincang-bincang layaknya teman akrab, pembicaraan yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan.

.

.

.

**1 YEARS LATER  
**

"Apa Nama yang cocok untuk menamai sekolah ini?" Tanya pria berambut putih seperti landak saat sedang rapat di ruangan rumah sakit. -_-"

"Bagaimana Uzunachi saja?" usul seorang Wanita berambut merah yang sedang terbaring lemah dikasur rumah sakit.

"Kau ini Kushina, kau itu sakit masih saja mengurusi ini. Istirahatlah yang cukup supaya kau tidak kecapekan nanti." Wanita yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil itu menasehati wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Tapikan aku hanya usul," Wanita bernama Kushina itu menatap wanita yanig menasehatinya agar tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Hn, Uzunachi?" Minato mengulang nama yang diusulkan oleh istrinya.

"Iya, Uzunachi. Itu singkatan marga. Uzu adalah Uzumaki, Nami adalah Namikaze, dan Chi adalah Uchiha," jelas Kushina.

"Nama yang tidak buruk, lagian yang memiliki sekolah itukan Uzumaki dan Namikaze. Uchiha hanya sebagai pelengkap pembangunan." Mikoto wanita yang menggendong bayi mungil yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia lahirkan itu ikut berbincang.

"Yeah, tidak usah melebih-lebihkan. Uchiha sangat membantu." Jiraiya menepuk pundak Fugaku yang dari tadi diam saja. Fugaku hanya bertampang dingin.

"Aduh." Kushina merintih kesakitan. Ia memegangi perutnya yang secara tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Sakit sekali, seperti ada yang mau keluar.

"Kushina, bertahanlah. Kau mau melahirkan. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter." Minato yang panik itu pun keluar memanggil dokter. Tak lama kemudian Minato masuk mengekor dokter dan suster yang akan menangani Khusina.

"Harap yang ada diruangan ini keluar ruangan sebentar. Nyonya ini akan segera melahirkan," minta dokter itu.

Semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu keluar dari rungan Khusina. Mereka menunggu diluar dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa, terutama Minato yang sedari tadi bolak balik didepan pintu ruang bersalin Kushina. Sesekali ia duduk dan melanjutkan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya.

"Minato, kau ini bisa duduk tidak sih?" Tsunade menatap kesal anaknya yang terlihat sangat stress ini.

"Iya, _haha__._ Tapi itu sulit. Aku tidak henti-hentinya cemas memikirkan Kushina saat ini." Minato meratap.

"Kau ini seharusnya berdo'a supaya dia selamat dan anak yang ia lahirkan itu juga selamat serta sehat. Bukan-nya mondar-mandir seperti tadi. Itu malah membuat orang menjadi stress melihatmu." Tsunade menyarankan.

"_Ha'i, haha."_ Minato akhrnya duduk dengan pasrah. Ia berdoa seperti apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Oekk.. Oekk... Oekk.." Setelah 1 jam berlalu, terdengar tangisan bayi yang sangat nyaring dari arah ruang bernomor 17. Semua yang berada diluar segera berdiri dan berkumpul di depan pintu.

***Ceklek***

"Bagaimana, dok? Bagaimana keadaan istri saya? Bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Apa mereka berdua sehat? Selamat semua kan, dok?" Minato segera menanyakan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi setelah sang dokter keluar.

"Ya, mereka baik-baik saja. Sekarang bayi tuan berada digendongan ibunya untuk diberikan ASI. Jadi anda dan lainya tunggu sebentar diluar. Setelah suster yang ada didalam keluar, kalian boleh masuk."Dokter itu berlalu menjauh.

"Terima kasih, dok." Minato senang luar biasa, akhirnya ia dan Kushina mendapatkan seorang anak yang telah mereka idam-idamkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian suster itu keluar dari ruangan, dan menyuruh mereka yang ada dluar masuk.

"Kushina, Kushina!" Minato berteriak saking senangnya. Ia berjalan mendekati istrinya yang sedang mengelus-elus rambut anaknya.

"Berisik, Minato. Anak kita sedang tidur," maki Khusina jengkel.

"Ahh, _gomen_. Aku terlalu bahagia." Minato tersenyum.

"Apa nama yang akan kalian berikan untuk anak ini?" Mikoto mendekati bayi lucu mungil berambut pirang yang terlelap disamping tubuh ibunya.

"Siapa ya?" Khusina mencari-cari nama yang bagus untuk anaknya.

"Naruto, bagaimana?" Jiraya mengusulkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Bagaimana dengan Sakesu? Nama yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke." Mikoto memandang bayi mungil didekapanya dengan gemas dan beralih mencium bayi yang mungil pirang yang baru lahir.

"Menurutku itu bagus, mereka akan menjadi sahabat tak terpisahkan, hahaha." Kushina tertawa riang.

"Kau benar Kushina, seperti kau dan aku. Hahaha." Mikoto tertawa senang dengan pembicaraa itu.

"Dasar wanita, terlalu dramatis." Fugaku akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan nama itu, aku setuju dengan usul _chichi__." _Minato menolak kemudian tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Bukanya nama Sakesu itu bagus?" Kushina menatap mata Minato dengan pandangan memohon.

Minato yang melihat istrinya sudah seperti itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Karena aku suka dengan nama, Naruto. Ya, Namikaze Naruto."

"Terserahmulah." Kushina cemberut. "Yang penting anak ini memakai margaku."

"Dimana-mana marga diambil dari marga ayahnya."

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia memakai margaku."

"Keras kepala."

"Aku sudah mengizikanmu untuk memberi nama anak itu dengan nama Naruto, jadi sekarang aku yang memilih, dia memakai margaku." Kushina marah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Minato ikut-ikutan marah.

"Kau~" Kushina memandang tajam suaminya. "Aku ingin dia menggunakan nama margaku, Clanku sudah tidak ada lagi. Tinggal aku dan ibumu. Aku ingin ia memakai margaku agar Clan Uzumaki tetap bangkit." Kushina menatap sendu.

"Apa kau kira aku juga tidak? Clan Namikaze juga sudah tinggal aku dan ayahku. Kau kira masih ada Clan Namikaze yang tersisa? Aku juga ingin melestarikan Clan Namikaze dengan anak ini!" Bentak Minato. Orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka semuanya diam.

"Jangan berlagak lagi, Kushina. Clan kita sudah hancur akibat pertarungan hebat Clan Uzumaki dan Namikaze sejak kita kecil. Kita dijodohkan hanya untuk mendamaikan kedua Clan dan menebus dosa-dosa itu. Lihat ayah dan ibuku, Mereka juga berasal dari Clan Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Dan marga ibu masih menjadi Uzumaki, dan kau pun juga masih bermarga Uzumaki. Kita yang masih selamat jangan membuat kita saling bertengkar lagi seperti dulu. Nanti kita akan dikuasai oleh kebencian." Minato menatap sang istri dengan lembut.

"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya takut jika Uzumaki tidak ada lagi." Kushina menangis.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Kushina-_chan_." Minato memeluk istrinya.

"Kita akan menggunakan marga kita untuk anak kita supaya adil. Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto, bagaimana?" Kushina mengangguk.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu tadi." Minato menghapus air mata yang turun dari kedua mata indah istrinya.

"Em." Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah selesai? Lihat, anak kalian menangis sejak tadi?" Tsunade menunjuk bayi mungil yang menggemaskan digendongan suaminya ~Jiraiya~

"Hehe, _gomen_." Minato tertawa garing.

"Jagoan kecil ayah, jangan menangis ya? Ayah akan selalu melindungimu dan ibumu apapun yang terjadi." Minato mengambil alih menggendong Naruto, ia mencium wajah Naruto dengan sayang.

"Kushina, jagon kecil kita sangat tampat sepertiku." Minato berujar dan beralih menatap Kushina.

"Ya, sangat tampan. Semoga dia menjadi anak yang bijaksana seperti ayahnya."

"Hm, ya. Semoga." Minato memeluk Kushina seraya menaruh anaknya digendongan istrinya. Mereka berpelukan. Keluarga bahagia.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anak kalian." Mikoto dan Fugaku mengucapkan selamat.

"Terima kasih," ucap Minato seraya melepas pelukanya.

"Anak kalian lahir tepat pada tanggal hari jadinya Sekolah Uzunachi kan? Jadi, lahirnya Uzunachi bertepatan dengan hari lahirnya Naruto. Hebat, bisa merayakan ulang tahun dua acara sekaligus." Jiraiya berkata antusias.

"Wah, iya. Aku sampai tidak sadar. Huhu, sangat beruntung." Mikoto tersenyum. Bayi mungil didekapanya menggeliat senang.

"Kau juga senang ya, Sasuke-_chan_? Hehe, kau akan dapat teman baru." Mikoto berbicara dengan bayinya. "Oh, iya. Khusina-_chan, _Minato_-kun_. Aku dan Fugaku permisi dulu, itachi_-kun_ sudah saatnya dijemput dari sekolah."

"Iya, hati-hati. Terimakasih sudah datang." Kushina tersenyum. Mikoto mengangguk.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Begitulah," Tsunade mengakhiri cerita. "Itu sebabnya marga Naruto ada dua, karena Clanku dan Clan suamiku, hampir punah karena pertarungan hebat antar kedua Clan. Dan yang tersisa hanya Aku, suamiku ~Jiraiya~, ayah Naruto ~Minato, dan ibu Naruto ~Kushina~." Tsunade paling benci mengingat masa lalunya, tapi kali ini ia harus melakukanya.

"Akan ada hari dimana marga Naruto akan disahkan. Hingga saat ini, marganya belum sah." lanjutnya

"Jadi begitu," gumam Hinata.

"Pertarungan itu belum jelas karena apa, tapi yang pasti terjadi perselisihan antara keduanya. Hanya butuh 1 tahun untuk membangun sekolah ini, Itu karena para pekerjanya yang mencapai beratus-ratus orang." Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Oh, lalu berapa uang yang dibutuhkan untuk membangun sekolah ini?" Haha, Akhirnya Hinata akan dapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Saya tidak tahu, yang tahu hanya Jiraiya dan Minato-_kun," _ucap Tsunade mengingat-ingat

Hem, jawaban yang mustahil untuk ia dapatkan.

"Ka-kalau be-begitu saya permisi dulu, Tsunade-_sama._Terimakasih anda sudah memberitahu saya, dan mohon maaf jika saya mengganggu pekerjaan anda. Saya permisi." Hinata pamit kepada Tsunade dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ya, sama-sama, nona Hyuuga. Kau sekelas dengan cucuku kan?" tanya Tsunade.

"_Ha'_i, ka-mi sekelas." Hinata menganggukan kepala.

"Dulunya ia tidak begitu, tapi sekarang sifatnya berubah. Jadi saya mohon kepada kalian para Hyuuga, untuk menjaga diri. Karena peraturan laknat itu akan segera disahkan." ucap Tsunade tak rela.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata memastikan ia tidak salah mendengar.

"Tidak apa, sekarang kau boleh keluar." Tsunade menghela napas panjang. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya lagi dan pergi dari situ.

Ia sudah sampai di pintu, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membukanya dan berjalan keluar.

'Apa maksud dari perkataanya tadi? Peraturan la-laknat?' batin Hinata bingung setengah mati, ia kemudian menutup pintu bercorak api tersebut dan pergi kekelasnya.

_**TBC**_

_***AUTHOR NOTE'S :**_

**CHAP 3! Bagaimana? Apa sudah lebih bagus dari kemarin? Hoho :D**

**apa ada yanng bingung dengan cerita diatas? Semoga tidak ya.**

**Wacha sudah usahakan supaya typo-nya lebih berkurang dan Wacha sudah usahakan EYD-nya sudah pas. Menurut kalian apa sudah begitu? Semoga saja sudah. :) Hehe**

**Penulisan kata Uzunachi sudah saya perbaiki karena banyak yang tidak suka kalau huruf-huruf itu ada kapitalnya. Saya terima kok, dan TADAA.. penulisanya sudah berbeda dari chap sebelumnya. :)**

**Semoga kalian lebih suka dichap ini.. Kalau ada yang merasaya bingung atau apalah, tanyakan saja kepada Wacha. Insya Allah Wacha bisa menjawab. ^^ sebenarnya sih ini belum menjadi penjelasan hanya sejarah berdirinya Uzunachi School. Habisnya Wacha bingung mau jelasin apa. -_-?**

**.**

_***AUTHOR HOPE'S :**_

**Nah Readers sekalian, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian cara tekan tombol Review ^_^ tulis apa saja yang ada di pikiran kalian setelah memabaca Fic ini. Saya tahu fic saya ancur :) tapi tidak ada salahnya toh kalau reader sekalian mengeluarkan pendapat ? Hehe. :D**

**kalau nge-Flame boleh kok, asal gak kebangetan. Nanti semangat Wacha jadi luntur seketika. Hiks #Lebay**

**Haha, udah dulu dehh. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D **

**.**

*** TRANSLATE JAPAN :**

**-) Sensei : Guru  
**

**-) Baa-san : Nenek**

**-) Chichi : Ayah**

**-) Haha : Ibu**

**-) Shushi : Makanan khas jepang** **yang terbuat dari nasi kepal yang sudah dibumbui cuka, garam, dan gula dan dibungkus dengan irisan ikan laut mentah_  
_**

**-) Gyokuro : Minuman khas jepang berupa teh yang terbuat dari dauh teh kelas atas yang disebut _Tencha_**

**_-) Sugoi : Hebat_**

**_-) Ha'i : Iya, Baik_**

**_-) Daijobu : Tidak apa-apa/baik-baik saja._**

**_-) Urusai : Berisik  
_**

**_-) Arigatou : Terimakasih _**

**_-) Gomen : Maaf_**

**_._**

*** _REPLY REVIEW :_  
**

*Uzumaki 21 : Naruto bukan-nya sombong, tapi dia itu dingin. Dan Itu bukan sifat aslinya seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di chap ini. ada hal yang mempengaruhinya. :) Sifatnya akan kembali lagi seperti dulu seiring berjalanya cerita. hehe :D Thank's untuk reviewnya. :)

*dasf : Hehe, ternyata banyak yang tidak suka dengan model tulisan seperti itu #iyalah. di chap ini dan selanjutnya akan diganti menjadi Uzunachi biasa seperti yang dasf-_san_ inginkan. :D Trims Reviewnya. :)

*Namikaze Naruhina : Ini udah lanjut. ^^ Masih rahasia tentang sifat dinginya Naruto #evil. Apakah ini sudah termasuk kilat? hehe. _Arigato _reviewnya. :)

*shiina namikaze : Haha, menurutmu ini berbeda ya? hehe. terimakasih :) Iya ya, semoga aja gak kehabisan ide. habis kadang-kadang tidak bisa diajak kompromi sih, ckckck. :D Sudah dijelaskan dari chap diatas kenapa Marga naruto ada 2, saya juga lebih suka Namikaze. semoga aja ya, Namikaze? haha *Tawa jahat*. hehe, saya malah menyukai review yang panjang-panjang. jadi santai aja. Thank's atas semangat dan reviewnya :)

*Acchan : Trimakasih sudah menyukai fic saya #Terharu. Iya, saya memang bingung dibagian penulisan yang itu jadi saya tidak tahu, dan menulisnya dengan insting saya aja. Haha. Di chap ini sampai seterusnya penulisan Uzunachi sudah saya ganti menjadi seperti yang diinginkan reader's. Gomen, kalau itu berlebihan. :( Tentang OOC-nya itu tuntutan peran, tapi saya usahakan supaya tidak terlalu OOC. :) Sipp. Italic sudah saya pergunakan untuk bahasa lain, Dekripsi? saya paling tidak jago, tapi ini sudah diusahakan. Alur? disini alur terkesan lambat karena ini Fic drama. Terimakasih dukungan dan reviewnya. :)

**Sekali lagi berikan komentar kalian kepada Wacha ya ?! Dan terimakasih kepada readers, reviewers, followers Fic Wacha.**

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU..**_

_Amanda Wacha-Chan._


	4. The New Regulations

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Mashasi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokoh saja kok, tidak lebihh. #DiTendang **

**Author : Amanda Wacha-Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Pair : NaruHina, dan beberapa pair yang lain. ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, abal, membuat pusing, Kesalahan EYD dan yang lainya,**

"**Blablablabla" :: Kata yang di ucapkan**

**'Blalalala' :: Kata yang di ucapkan dalam hati**

**Catatan author : Wacha masih baru bikin fic kayak gini. ****Jadi mohon maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam bacaan atau pendekrepsianya yang kurang jelas. Maklumlah Wacha masih junior disini. Jadi para-para senior yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu Wacha ya? Biar gak ada kesalahan lagi :o Jika ada yang tidak suka mohon tekan BACK :)**

**.**

**=;= HAPPY READING MINNA=:=**

**=:= SEMOGA MENIKMATI=:=**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandang sang guru dengan pandangan jenuh. Baru hari pertama masuk sekolah ini, ia sudah terbebani oleh pikiran-pikiran berat. Seperti pemikiran uang pembangunan sekolah ini, pemuda bermarga ganda yang memandangnya dan kakaknya dengan penuh amarah, sampai-sampai peraturan yang membuat ia kebingungan.

Hinata mengingat lagi pembicaraan-nya di ruang kepala sekolah. 'Dulunya ia tidak begitu, tapi sekarang sifatnya berubah. Jadi saya mohon kepada kalian para Hyuuga. Untuk menjaga diri. Karena peraturan laknat itu akan segera disahkan.' Hinata masih bingung dengan perkataan Tsunade yang satu ini. Ia menengok kearah meja disebelahnya, Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang terlelap. bahkan Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku Gaara juga sedang memejamkan mata, benar-benar kompak.

Menurut perkataan Tsunade sebelum ia kembali ke kelasnya, Ia berkata bahwa pemuda bernama Naruto ini dulunya tidak seperti itu. Dari apa yang ia hari ini ia rasakan dan ia lihat, hanya ada sifat dingin dan cuek yang berada di dalam diri si pemuda. Jika memang sifatnya dulu tidak seperti itu, ia berharap pemuda ini termasuk pemuda yang ramah dan menghibur.

"Pelajaran cukup sekian, jangan lupa PR yang saya berikan. Jika diantara kalian ada yang tidak mengerti, tanyakan saja langsung kepada saya. Sampai jumpa minggu depan dan selamat siang," ucap guru bermata merah dengan rambut yang agak bergelombang, Yuuhi Kurenai guru wanita muda berumur sekitar 27 tahun pengajar pelajaran Matematika.

Hinata mengernyitkan alis. Sudah berapa lama ia melamun? Hingga pelajaran ia lewatkan. Hinata mendengus pelan. Hari ini memang hari yang melelahkan bagi Hinata. Apalagi pikiranya, sudah benar-benar habis energinya hanya untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"_Nii_-_san_, ta-tadi PR ya-yang diberikan _se-sensei _yang m-ma-na?" Tanya Hinata pada sang kakak. Jujur, ia tadi tidak sekalipun mendengarkan apa yang Kurenai-_sensei_ katakan. Ia mendengar hanya di bagian akhir saja, saat penutupan.

"Halaman 70 bagian 5 nomer 1-10," jawab Neji singkat.

"Ohh, _arigatou," _ucap Hinata berterimakasih. Sudah cukup ia memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna, saatnya ia kembali kedunia nyata.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah seni. Hinata sangat suka pelajaran ini, sebelum ia masuk disekolah ini, ia sudah sangat menyukainya. Kali ini ia sangat serius mendengarkan sang guru berbicara. Guru yang mengajar perlajaran seni adalah Shizune-_sensei. _Selain menjadi seketaris, ia juga mengajar seni disekolah itu.

***TETT..TETT...TETT***

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Shizune menutup pertemuan dan keluar dari kelas XI-1. Murid-murid disana bersorak riang saat sang guru telah keluar. Hinata yang tak mengerti hanya diam sembari memasukan alat tulis miliknya yang berada di atas meja ke dalam tasnya.

'_Dimohon untuk semua siswa-siswi Uzunachi School untuk segera ke lapangan utama sekarang, sekali lagi, dimohon untuk semua siswa-siswi Uzunachi School untuk segera ke lapangan utama sekarang. Terima kasih.'_

Suara dari speaker itu membuat murid-murid kelas XI-1 mendesah kecewa. Hinata sekarang tahu, mereka kecewa karna tidak jadi pergi meninggalkan sekolah menyesakkan ini. Hahaha, kasian..

"Apa-apaan nih, mengganggu kebahagiaanku saja. Baru saja mau pergi dari kandang besar ini malah disuruh ke lapangan utama dan berlama-lama di dalam kandang ini, memuak-kan," maki Sakura kesal lalu memonyongkan bibirnya

"Sudahlah, ayo kesana. Dan jangan menampakan wajah seperti itu saat sudah keluar dari kelas. Aku jijik," ujar Ino meledek

"Dasar, Ino-_pig. _Bisa tidak sih mengerti penderitaanku? Kau ini hanya bisa menambah menambah dan menambaaaah terus penderitaanku." Sakura melempar tas sekolahnya lantaran kesal pada Ino, tapi Ino berhasil mengelak lemparan maut tersebut. Alhasil, yang terkena lemparan itu si _cool_ Gaara. Gaara yang sudah bangun dari tidur lelapnya sedari tadi memandang tajam sang pelempar.

'Kena kau, _Forehead.' _inner Ino dalam hati tertawa senang.

'Aduh, kenapa yang kena malah Gaara sihh,' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Ia menatap wajah Gaara dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Dengan takut-takut ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"_Gomen, _Gaara-_kun_. Aku tidak sengaja." Sakura meminta maaf. Ia takut jika Gaara membencinya.

"Hn," jawab Gaara seperti menggumam. Ia melempar tas yang mengenai kepalanya kepada sang pemilik. "Kalau kau mau melempar sesuatu, perhatikan apa yang akan kau lempar." Gaara memandang gadis musim semi itu dingin dan pergi begitu saja. Sakura yang berhasil menangkap tas yang dilemparkan Gaara kepadanya hanya bisa cengo.

"Hahaha, Sakura. Beruntung sekali kau hari ini." Ino tertawa meledek dengan terbahak-bahak. Ia memegangi perutnya bersiap-siap kalau nantinya ia akan sakit perut.

"Ish, diamlah. Kau ini sangat tidak membantu." Sakura memakai tas punggungnya dan berjalan keluar sesekali melihat Ino yang masih saja tertawa.

"Hey, Sakura. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan marah begitu dong." Ino berlari masih dengan tawa nyaringnya menyusul Sakura setelah tasnya ia ambil dari dalam laci otomatisnya.

"Ino, tunggu. Kau dan Sakura sepertinya melupakan kami." Gadis berambut pirang berkucir empat itu berjalan kearah Ino, disusul gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua.

"Ayolah, Temari. Bukan-nya kami melupakan kalian. Tapi Sakura lagi _down_ nih. Gara-gara ulah anggota _Prince School,_" jawab Ino.

"Oh, tunggu apa lagi. Ayo kita susul Sakura. Dia pasti sudah berada di lapangan utama sekarang." Tenten nama gadis bercepol dua mengajak teman-temanya untuk menyusul sahabatnya.

"Ya." Mereka pun pergi dari ruang kelas mereka. Siswa-siswi yang berada dikelas itu sudah dari tadi keluar kelas untuk ke lapangan utama. Dan hanya menyisakan dua Hyuuga, Namikaze/Uzumaki, dan Uchiha.

"_Ne, _Neji-_nii._ aku duluan ya, a-apa kau masih ingin disini?" Hinata berdiri dari kursinya untuk bergegas ke lapangan utama. Ia menolehkan kepalanya memperhatikan sang kakak.

"_Iie, _aku akan bersamamu." Neji berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendahului, ia menatap sang adik yang masih diam ditempat.

"Hinata?" Neji memberhentikan jalan-nya.

"A-a-a, _ha'i_." Hinata gegalapan. Ia berlari kearah kakaknya dan berjalan keluar berdampingan.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian menyesakkan tadi menggeram, ia mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat. Ya, ia sangat marah sekarang.

"Oy, _dobe_, cepatlah. Kau ini kenapa? Harusnya kau senang peraturan itu akan segera diumumkan." Sasuke, teman sebangku Naruto menyeretnya menjauh dari bangkunya. Naruto yang masih sedang tidak bisa berpikir lantaran otaknya seperti terbakar, menerima saja ia diseret-seret layaknya hewan peliharaan.

"Hn, hilangkan panggilan itu, _teme. _Aku sedang muak." Naruto melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dan berjalan berdampingan dengan-nya. Tidak terkira, cengkraman Sasuke berhasil membuat pergelangan tanganya sedikit memerah.

"Jika kau sudah tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan brengsekmu itu," ucap Sasuke sembari memasukan tanganya kesaku celana-nya.

"Hn, adanya kau yang brengsek." balas Naruto. Ia memang menyadari bahwa tutur bahasa, sifat, kelakuan atau apapun itu yang ada pada dirinya sudah berubah 360 derajat dari sebelumnya

"Terserah." Mereka berjalan santai menuju lapangan utama. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka sampai juga di lapangan utama di sekolah itu

Murid-murid yang berstatus pelajar disekolah itu sudah berkumpul di lapangan utama. Mereka berdiri dan menanti sang kepala sekolah menaiki podium. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah sosok yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu. Lapangan itu tertutupi pelindung seperti atap yang bisa dibuka atau pun ditutup dengan sebuah _remote control_ yang berada di ruang Tata Usaha. Saat ini karna matahari sedang terik-teriknya, penutup seperti atap itu sedang tertutup.

"Hari ini saya akan menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman penting kepada kalian," ucap Tsunade yang berada diatas podium. Menetralkan jantungnya yang saat ini berdetak dengan cepat, ia menelan salivanya.

"Pengumuman yang akan mengubah kalian semua dan sekolah kita." Tsunade mendekatkan mulutnya ke _microphone. _ Murid-murid menatap was-was.

"Sekolah telah mengesahkan bahwa peraturan yang diusulkan oleh anak pemilik sekolah ini akan diberlakukan mulai besok." Murid-murid mulai tegang.

"Peraturan itu adalah~" Tsunade menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak adanya peraturan-peraturan yang mengikat kalian. Kalian bebas melakukan apa saja disekolah ini dengan sekolah yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas tindakan kalian. Tapi hanya tindakan yang bebas kalian lakukan, hukum pendidikan tetap berjalan. Jika ada kalian yang nilainya dibawah standar dan sikap kalian yang buruk. Sekolah tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini. Dan satu syarat, kalian tidak boleh mempermalukan sekolah Uzunachi _school_." Tsunade memejamkan mata. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan ini sebenarnya. Tapi dari apa yang dibicarakanya dengan cucunya, ia tetap harus mengumumkanya. Walau ia tidak sudi.

"Hee?" Murid-murid yang ada disitu menjerit histeris. Mereka memastikan kalau mereka tidak salah dengar dengan peraturan baru tersebut. Bayangkan saja, sekolah yang tidak mempunyai peraturan? Memperbolehkan murid-muridnya melakukan tindakan yang bebas? Sungguh mengejutkan.

"Tapi kalian juga harus ingat, kalian tidak boleh melakukan tindakan yang semena-mena. Kalian tidak boleh membuat kepopuleran sekolah ini menurun dengan tindakan kalian. Dan saya harap kalian tidak melakukan tindakan _negative_. Jika ada yang melakukan tindakan _negative _yang terlalu berat. Pihak sekolah akan mengeluarkan segera pelaku dari sekolah ini," lanjut Tsunade.

"HEE?!" Para murid menjerit untuk kedua kalinya, bahkan lebih nyaring dari yang sebelumnya. Jika tindakan _negative_ terlalu berat, sekolah akan mengeluarkan pelaku penindak _negative_. Kalau begitu sama saja dengan peraturan yang dulu. Tapi tak apalah, peraturan ini lumayan untuk berpolah.

"Jika ada yang tidak mengerti, langsung tanyakan saja kepada saya," ujar Tsunade, dan seketika pria berambut batok dengan rambutnya yang lebat mengacungkan jarinya.

"Hahh.. Guy. Kau ini guru. Jangan mempermalukan." Tsunade manatap pria berambut batok itu malas sambil memutar bola matanya. Pria yang merasa terpanggil itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menunjukan gignya yang putih menceling.

"Habisnya, anda bilang 'Jika ada yang tidak mengerti, langsung tanyakan saja kepada saya'. Kebetulan saya tidak mengerti, jadinya saya bertanya kepada anda, Tsunade-_sama," _ucap Guy menirukan sang kepala sekolah dalam bercakap. Wajah Tsunade memerah akibat merasa dipermalukan.

"Hahaha.. _Baka." _Murid-murid tertawa karena kelakuan konyol guru olahraga mereka. _Minus_ anggota _Prince School._

"Sudah sudah, anak-anak. Untuk kau Guy, aku ini menanyakan itu untuk anak-anak. Tapi kenapa kau yang bertanya? Huh, ada-ada saja." Tsunade mendesah karena otak si guru batok itu baru diperjalanan. Alias _lemot_.

"Hehehe." Guy malah cengengesan.

"Abaikan yang tadi. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Untuk para guru kita adakan rapat jam 14.30. Terima kasih dan selamat siang." Tsunade memberi penutupan kemudian turun dari podium dan berjalan ke kantornya. Para murid berteriak-teriak senang dengan adanya perubahan peraturan yang seperti itu. bahkan ada yang sambil berlari dengan dasi yang diputar-putar ditanganya. Siswa-siswi yang berada disana berhamburan keluar lapangan utama dan menuju gerbang sekolah kemudian keluar dari sekolah itu untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Ada juga yang menuju tempat parkir kendaraan untuk mengambil kendaraan masing-masing. Ada pula yang menunggu jemputan seperti dua Hyuuga kita ini.

Tak menunggu berapa lama untuk duo Hyuuga, mobil khusus untuk antar-jemput tiba. Sekarang bukan sang ayah yang mengendarai, melainkan supir khusus clan Hyuuga. Kemudian mereka mendatangi mobil itu dan lekas memasukinya. Setelah masuk, mobil itu berjalan menuju rumah bangsawan Hyuuga.

30 menit berlalu, mobil antar-jemput itu memasuki gerbang dan menuju rumah megah tradisional tetapi tetap ada gaya modern-nya. Jalanan menuju _mansion_ Hyuuga sangat macet karena jam-jam pulang, jadinya mereka membutuh setengah jam untuk sampai rumah. seharusnya mereka hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit dari rumah sampai ke sekolah, atau sebaliknya.

Setelah mobil terpakir di garasi samping rumah, 3 orang itu turun dan berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu.

"_Tadaima_,_"_ ucap Hinata dan Neji bersamaan. Sang supir sudah pergi entah kemana.

"_Okaeri," _jawab seseorang dari dalam. "Oh, Hinata-_chan_ dan Neji-_kun." _Wanita berambut indigo itu tersenyum lembut.

"_Ha'i_, _Kaa-sama." _Hinata menjawab dan menghampiri sang ibu. Kemudian sang ibu memeluk putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Lho, Neji-_kun_. Kesini. Tidak kangen dengan _kaa_-_sama ya_?" tanya wanita itu menampilkan raut kekecewaan.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak kangen pada _kaa_-_sama_, tapi aku kaget kalau ternyata _kaa_-_sama_ sudah pulang." Neji berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang sudah membentangkan tangan untuk memeluk anak sulungnya. Dan kemudian memeluknya

"_Kaa_-_sama_ baru pulang tadi pagi, rapat disana sudah selesai kok."

"Ta-tapi kenapa _kaa-sama_ tidak pulang bersama dengan _Tou-sama_? _tou-sama _pulang kemarin, se-sedangkan _kaa-sama_ hari ini." tanya Hinata setelah pelukan dari ibunya terlepas.

"Entahlah, tou-_sama_ marah setelah rapat dan langsung ingin pulang. Jadinya tou-_sama_ pulang dari sana kemarin. Tapi rapat belum selesai sepenuhnya, terpaksa kaa-_sama_ harus tetap disana tanpa tou-_sama." _ibu Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa tou-_sama_ marah?" tanya Hinata. Ibunya menggelengkan kepala tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Hn. _Kaa-sama, _aku kekamar dulu." Neji berjalan menuju tangga dan menaikinya untuk sampai ke kamarnya. Sang ibu yang melihat satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari 3 bersaudara itu tersenyum maklum. Neji memang tidak suka basa-basi.

"Hi-hinata juga mau ke kamar dulu, _kaa-sama_."

"Em, jangan lupa turun ke bawah ya, Hinata sayang." Ibu Hinata berucap saat anaknya tengah menaiki tangga. Dari kejauhan Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian ibu Hinata melanjutkan menonton tvnya di ruang tengah lantai dasar.

.

.

.

Mobil Sakura berjalan santai menuju markas rahasia kelompok-nya. Barusan ia mendapat telfon dari Ino untuk segera pergi ketempat itu. Markas mereka tidak jauh dari sekolah, hanya beberapa kilo meter saja dari lokasi sekolah. Sakura mencari ponselnya yang berada di samping bangku pengemudi dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanan-nya digunakan untuk menyetir. tetapi ia malah menjatuhkan tas yang ia taruh bersamaan dengan ponsel-nya. Dan sialnya, ia lupa menutup resleting tasnya saat ia mengambil ponsel tadi. alhasil, barang-barang yang berada di dalam tasnya tumpah semua kebawah.

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Ia menghela napas pelan dan memunguti satu persatu benda yang berjatuhan lalu memasukan kembali kedalam tasnya. Matanya terbelalak saat ia menemukan kamus yang sangat tebal. Ia lalu menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Ia teringat perkataan Gaara setelah dia melempat tas pink yang mengenainya kepadanya

'Pantas saja dia menyuruhku melihat dulu benda yang akan kulempar. Karena dia sudah merasakan kamus tebalku ini. Hahaha.' Batin Sakura dalam hati tertawa geli. Setelah barang-barangnya sudah berada di dalam tasnya semua, ia melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah mobil teman-temanya. Kemudian keluar dari mobil merahnya dan berjalan menuju markas. Markas itu tidak dibilang besar tidak dibilang kecil, sedang. Ya, itu luas yang tepat untuk menggambarkan markas mereka. Bangunanya klasik, berwarna biru cerah dan menawan, seperti rumah. Hanya saja didepan rumah itu ada tiang dan dipapan-nya bertuliskan '_Prince_ & _Princess_ Uzunachi.' salahkan saja kepada fans-fans mereka yang membangun markas ini demi sang idola mereka. Toh, mereka juga menerima.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kita berkumpul disini di siang hari? Biasanya kan sore." Gadis _pinky_ itu menghujani beberapa pertanyaan kepada penghuni markas itu. Matanya menatap Gaara, 'Sepertinya Gaara sudah melupakan kejadian tadi.' Batinya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin disampaikan Naruto kepada kita," respon gadis cantik bercepol dua.

"Kenapa tidak disekolah saja?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Karna ini rahasia, kau ini gimana sih." Gadis berkucir 4 itu memandang Sakura. Kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Markas mereka ada dapurnya, bahkan ada ruang seperti ruang bersantai yang saat ini mereka gunakan.

"Kalau kau masih tidak mengerti, tanyakan saja ke Naruto. Saat ini dia belum datang, masih bersama Sasuke mengurus sesuatu," ucap Shikamaru kemudian. Takutnya Sakura semakin banyak memberondong pertanyaan.

"Ck, Iya-iya." Sakura berucap kesal lalu duduk di sofa yang masih kosong, di antara Ino dan Tenten.

"Jangan lama-lama, aku takut dimarahi _kaa-san _gara-gara belum ganti baju," ucap Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan, jangan tanyakan aku lama atau tidaknya. Memangnya kau pikir aku juga tidak takut apa kalau _kaa_-_san _tidak melihatku dirumah sekarang?" Shikamaru menaruh telapak kaki kanan-nya yang masih dilapisi sepatu ke atas paha kirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa.

"Siapa diantara kita yang belum datang?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi diam saja. Memberi pertanyaan sebelum Shikamaru dan Ino berdebat.

"Naruto dan Sasuke," jawab Temari dari dapur dan berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa nampan yang berisi 8 gelas sirup stowbery dingin.

"Ohh."

***Ceklek***

Pintu markas itu terbuka, menampilkan pemuda tampan bersurai _blonde _dan _raven_.

"Eh, kenapa kau membawa si centil ini ke markas kita?" tanya Sakura setelah melihat teman sekelasnya yang berada di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sai?" Ino memanggil nama pemuda yang berada disamping Shion. Yang hanya dibalas senyum aneh dari Sai.

"Kami membawanya karena mereka akan menjadi salah satu dari kita," ucap Sasuke berjalan masuk lalu menduduki sofa khusus untuknya dan Naruto

"Haa?!" Jerit para gadis yang berada disana.

"Kenapa? Kurang jelas?" tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk di sofanya. Shion dan Sai juga masuk dan berdiri di samping Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau tidak salah memilih?" Tanya Temari meletakan gelas minum itu di atas meja dan duduk disofa didekat teman perempuanya.

"Tidak, Shion adalah sepupuku dan Sai juga adalah sepupu Sasuke. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan?" Naruto mengambil salah satu gelas yang berada di atas meja lalu meminumnya.

"Haa? SERIUS?" teriak para wanita itu lagi, teriakan itu juga terdapat suara Shikamaru dan Gaara dengan OOCnya.

"Ya, kami sengaja merahasiakanya disekolah. Shion itu sepupu jauhku dari keluarga Karin," Naruto meletakkan kembali gelasnya.

"Lho, Karin itu kan bermarga Uzumaki seperti nenek dan ibumu kan?" Tenten bertanya heran.

"Oh, iya. Baru sadar." ucap mereka bebarengan. Kecuali Sasuke, Naruto, Shion, dan Sai.

"Iya, tapi gara-gara ayahnya bukan dari Uzumaki. Dia tidak bermarga Uzumaki. Ayahnya bermarga Ugakari."

"Tadi saat perkenalan ia menyebutkan kalau Marganya Uzumaki?"

"Dia mengingat marga ibunya. Tapi sebetulnya marganya adalah Ugakari." Shion menjawab.

"Karin sangat frustasi karena Ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 15 tahun akibat sakit parah. Jadi untuk mengingatnya ia menggunakan Marga Uzumaki ketika berkenalan." lanjutnya.

"Apa itu tidak membingungkan?"

"Entahlah, tapi ia sudah tidak akan menggunakan marga itu lagi. Tsunade _baa-san _sudah memperingatinya setelah istirahat tadi," ucap Naruto.

"Ohh, jadi Tsunade-_sama_ tahu kalau Karin menggunakan marganya saat berkenalan dengan Murid Hyuuga itu?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kenapa kita malah membahas gerombolan si centil itu sih, mending kita ke intinya aja," ucap ino gemas.

"Merepotkan. Shion, kau harus menghilangkan sifatmu yang kecentilan itu jika kau ingin masih menjadi gerombolan kami," saran Shikamaru.

"Ya, akan aku usahakan," ucap Shion.

"Shion, kau duduk di sebelah Temari, Sai duduk di sebelah Gaara," perintah Sasuke kepada Shion dan Sai. Mereka menurutI perintah Sasuke.

Sofa di ruangan itu ada 3. Yang pertama adalah milik Sasuke dan Naruto, sofa 1 yang bisa diisi 2 orang. Yang kedua adalah sofa laki-laki, diisi oleh Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai. Sebelum Sai masuk hanya Gaara dan Shikamaru yang duduk, sofa yang ini bisa diisi 5 orang. Kenapa dipilihkan yang panjang kalau yang duduk hanya Gaara dan Shikamaru sebelum Sai masuk? Karena untuk Shikamaru tidur. Sofa yang ketiga adalah sofa perempuan, diisi oleh Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Shion. Sofa yang ini sama dengan sofa laki-laki, bisa diisi oleh 5 orang. Kenapa sofa itu sama dengan kepunyaan laki-laki kalau yang mengisi hanya ada 4 orang? Karena biar seimbang. :D

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau mengundang kami kesini, Naruto?" Tanya Ino _to the point _sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangan-nya lalu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku ingin membuat rencana," ucap Naruto. "Untuk si murid baru."

"Apa?! Kenapa? Tidak masalah sih buatku," ujar Sakura santai.

"Benar. Aku udah benci duluan dengan si nona Hyuuga itu. Dia langsunng saja populer disekolah kita, mencari ketenaran. Kalau untuk si pemuda Hyuuga aku sih terserah saja," ucap Ino membenarkan, Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau aku sih terserah." Temari menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Aku ju~"

"Cepat katakan rencananya. _Kaa-san _sudah SMS nih," sela Shikamaru panik. Menekan panik ponsel androidnya akibat berondongan sms dari ibunya. Tenten mengepalkan tangan di masing-masing pahanya karena Shikamaru menyela ucapanya.

"Kita buat Hyuuga itu keluar dari sekolah." ucap Naruto.

"Apa masalahnya sehingga kita harus membuat Hyuuga itu keluar?"

"Itu belum bisa aku beritahu. Yang jelas kita harus membuat **HYUUGA** itu keluar," sambung Naruto menekankan kata 'Hyuuga'

"Caranya?" tanya Tenten setelah berhasil meredam emosinya.

"Kita Bully si Hyuuga bersaudara itu sebagai mainan baru kita, sampai membuat mereka muak dan pergi dari sekolah kita."

"Jadi itu alasanmu mengusulkan peraturan tanpa logikamu itu kepada nenekmu?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Iya, kau tahu sendiri kan? Peraturan lama tidak memperbolehkan murid-murid saling membully. Karna jika ada yang seperti itu, pelaku akan langsung dikeluarkan apapun alasanya dan siapapun orangnya. Jadi aku mengusulkan peraturanku itu. Tsunade _baa-san_ menerimanya setelah aku memberitahu alasanya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ikhlas sih menerimanya. Dengan cara itu bukan kita saja yang bisa membully Hyuuga, seluruh siswa Uzunachi _School_ juga pasti membantu." Naruto berucap santai, orang-orang yang ada disitu semua terkejut _minus _Sasuke.

"Caramu boleh juga, Naruto." Sasuke menyeringai licik.

"Hahaha, Kau bisa saja. Ini sudah strategiku." Naruto tertawa kejam.

_**TBC**_

_**AUTHOR NOTE'S :**_

**Chap 4 cuyy! :D Gimana gimana? Wacha butuh masukan nih tentang chap ini. Hehe. Apa menurut kalian membingungkan? Hoho. Maaf Wacha menulis masih dengan otak yang ketinggalan dibelakang :D Wacha tahu kalau Typo masih berserakan dimana-mana, dan EYDnya masih pada belum bener. **_**Gomen**_**. Wacha masih belajar untuk memperbaiki. Dan maaf juga kalau chap ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya. Habisnya Wacha kagak ada ide. Hehe ^^ TAPI Semoga kalian lebih suka dichap ini.. Kalau ada yang merasa bingung atau apalah, tanyakan saja kepada Wacha. Insya Allah Wacha bisa menjawab. ^^ **

_***AUTHOR HOPE'S :**_

**Nah Readers sekalian, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian cara tekan tombol Review ^_^ tulis apa saja yang ada di pikiran kalian setelah memabaca Fic ini. Saya tahu fic saya ancur :) tapi tidak ada salahnya toh kalau reader sekalian mengeluarkan pendapat ? Hehe. :D**

**kalau nge-Flame boleh kok, asal gak kebangetan. Nanti semangat Wacha jadi luntur seketika. Hiks #Lebay**

**Haha, udah dulu dehh. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D Chap depan banyak banget adegan perangnya lho. #Smirk. Wacha juga akan selipin sedikit romance. Khekhe.. :)**

_***REPLY REVIEW :**_

*mega : Iya ini udah di update, hehe :D Makasih reviewnya :) oh iya, maaf banget ya mega-san. Nama kamu gak saya tulis complete soalnya kalau complete waktu di _save_ malah namanya hilang alias gak ada. jadi saya tulis aja 'mega' supaya tahu balesan reviewnya ini untuk sapa. gomen. :( gapapa kan kalo saya tulis seperti itu? sekali lagi maafkan saya. :)

*shiro19uzumaki : Udah lanjut nhhi. :) trims reviewnya. ^^

*Uzumaki 21 : _Arigatou_ kalau menurut Uzumaki-san bagus. :) Naruto dengan Hyuuga? haha, itu masih rahasia. ckck. thank's reviewnya. :)

*Namikaze Naruhina : Shap, ini udah lanjut. terimakasih atas reviewnya. :)

*JihanFitrina-chan : Hahaha, peraturanya tidak mengerikan amat kok, tapi rencana Naruto yang mengerikan. tunggu chap depan ya? aksi Naruto akan sangat mengerikan. hehe :D Iya ini udah lanjut, thank's reviewnya. :)

*alluka-chan : Peraturanya sudah diumumkan diatas #tunjuk atas. ^^ Hahaha, Yahiko? masihh rahasiaa.. terimakasih mau menunggu chap ini. :) _arigatou_ reviewnya. :)

*Tiya-chan : Sekarang SasuSaku-nya sudah muncul kan? hehe, gomen baru munculin sekarang. tapi chap yang lalu udah saya munculin walaupun hanya sedikit. :D Trims masukanya :)

*Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Saya senang kalau fic ini semakin bagus #terharu. Apa chap 4 ini sudah bagus? hehe. _arigatou_. :)

**Sekali lagi berikan komentar kalian kepada Wacha ya?! Dan terima kasih kepada readers, reviewers, followers Fic Wacha. :D  
**

_**...ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU...**_

Amanda Wacha-chan


	5. Start

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokoh saja kok, tidak lebihh. #DiTendang **

**Author : Amanda WaCha-chan**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort.  
**

**Pair : NaruHina, sligh (KonoHina and SasuHina) dan beberapa pair yang lain. ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, abal, membuat pusing, Kesalahan EYD dan yang lainya,**

**"Blablablabla" :: Kata yang di ucapkan**

**'Blalalala' :: Kata yang di ucapkan dalam hati**

**Catatan author : Saya masih baru bikin fic kayak gini. Jadi mohon maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam bacaan atau pendekrepsianya yang kurang jelas. Maklumlah Wacha masih junior disini. Jadi para-para senior yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu Wacha ya. Biar gak ada kesalahan lagi :o **

**.**

**Jika ada yang tidak suka mohon tekan BACK :)**

**.**

**=;= HAPPY READING MINNA=:=**

**=:= SEMOGA MENIKMATI=:=**

**.**

**.**

Sang fajar telah menyingsing dari ufuk timur, cahaya fajar berpencar jauh keseleruh penjuru dunia. Burung-burung gereja bersiul-siul dengan posisi yang berjejer-jejer rapi diatas dahan pohon layaknya sedang menampilkan pentas seni paduan suara. Angin pagi membelai dedaunan dan menerbangkanya hingga jatuh ke tanah, menambahkan jumlah daun yang sebelumnya sudah bersarang di bawah.

Sinar cerah surya memasuki celah ventilasi kamar seorang gadis. Gadis yang menempati kamar tersebut menggeliat pelan merasa terganggu. Ia membalikan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap agar sinar yang menurutnya menyilaukan ini tidak mengganggu matanya yang sedang terpejam. Namun sayang, sinar itu ngeyel. Bukan lagi matanya yang diincar, tapi telinga kirinya yang tidak tertutupi helaian rambut indigonya. Ia merasakan geli dan gerah, Akhirnya ia menyerah, ia duduk di atas kasur _king size_-nya yang berwarna biru keuangan. Mengerjapkan matanya yang masih 5 watt agar bisa sesuai dengan cahaya kamarnya.

Gadis itu membuka matanya lebar, bukan mata yang lebar melotot seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Memang matanya itu lebar dan hampir seperti tidak memiliki pupil, padahal ia mempunyai itu walaupun kecil.

"Wahh, Tak terasa sekarang sudah musim gugur." Gadis cantik itu tersenyum memandang apa yang ada di luar jendela besar yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Ia berjalan mendekatinya dan membuka kunci jendela, setelah itu ia membentangkan tangan-nya ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk membuka jendela besarnya itu.

"Huaa... indahnya." Gadis itu memandang kagum. Tangan kananya ia satukan dengan tangan kirinya dan diarahkan kedepan mulutnya.

"Semoga di pergantian musim ini, awal yang bagus untuk memulai kehidupanku yang lebih baik lagi," ucap sang gadis sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tulus kepada dunia di depannya.

"YA, SEMOGA!" Gadis itu berteriak senang. Ia tersenyum bahagia sampai matanya yang lebar itu menyipit.

Gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Anak keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga dengan kekayaan yang melimpah. Kalian pasti mengetahui tokoh yang satu ini. Hinata berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri, tentu saja dengan semangat baru yang ada pada dirinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih dengan handuk yang menutupi dada sampai setengah pahanya, ia berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya dan mencari seragam sekolah yang baru sehari ia pakai. Kemudian ia memakainya.

Kalian penasaran model baju sekolahnya? Oke, ini dia. Seragam Uzunachi umumnya yang mendonasi adalah warna merah, hitam, dan putih. Untuk seragam putri bagian atasnya menggunakan baju putih, lengannya hanya sampai 1/4 lengan yang memiliki renda-renda di ujungnya, dan bajunya berkerah. Dengan rompi tanpa lengan yang berwarna hitam halus, terdapat lambang sekolah di bagian saku kiri, dan berpita merah di bagian kerahnya. Sedangkan untuk bagian bawahnya adalah rok sekolah biasa diatas lutut berwana hitam dengan bagian bawah berwarna merah dan berenda-renda putih.

Untuk seragam putra, bagian atasnya mamakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih, di lapisi dengan jas hitam yang disetiap ujung lapisan bajunya terdapat warna merah, terdapat lambang sekolah dibagian saku kirinya, dan dilengkapi dengan dasi berwarna merah di bagian kerahnya. Bagian bawahnya adalah celana hitam biasa yang bersaku.

Hinata telah selesai memakai baju seragamnya, kemudian ia mendekat ke arah meja riasnya. Setelah sampai, ia menyisir rambut indigonya yang panjangnya mencapai setengah punggung. Rambutnya memang Indah karena ia selalu menjaga dan merawat rambut warisan ibunya itu. Rambut sudah rapi, lalu ia mempoles wajahnya dengan bedak. Tidak terlalu tebal, hanya untuk memperlihatkan kalau ia memang sudah mandi.

Setelah selesai menata diri, ia mematut diri dicermin. "Sudah siap," gumamnya riang. "Tinggal memakai sepatu dan selesai." ia segera mengambil sepatu disamping meja belajarnya, lalu ia mengambil tas diatas meja itu dan langsung bergegas keluar kamar untuk sarapan bersama keluarga besarnya.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Ia sudah akan menjalankan mobil kesayangannya untuk keluar dari garasi rumah. Belum sampai roda mobilnya berputar 360 derajat, ia sudah menghentikan laju mobilnya. Tak memperdulikan apapun, ia mematikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Lalu ia berjalan santai memasuki rumah yang sangat-sangat besarnya itu menuju keruang tengah di lantai dasar.

Naruto sampai ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju, kemudian ia memandang objeknya dengan pandangan paling sendu yang ia punya. "_Chichi_, _haha, _Semoga kalian baik-baik saja disana." Naruto memandangi foto kedua orang tuanya. Di foto itu terdapat dirinya yang masih berumur beberapa bulan yang berada di gendongan sang ibu, ayahnya memeluk ibunya sekaligus dirinya dari belakang sang ibu. Tanpa disengaja air mata jatuh dari mata _shapire-_nya. Ia mengusapnya cepat takut terlihat oleh kedua orang tuanya walaupun hanya dalam sebuah foto yang tak bernyawa.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku ada di sini sedangkan kalian masih ada di sana. Aku juga merasa bingung kenapa aku tidak bersama kalian saja di sana. Aku ingin sekali berada disana dan menemani kalian, tapi aku disini karena aku punya alasan. Dan sampai sekarang pun alasanku hanya satu di tanah ini sejak kejadian itu. Entah mengapa semenjak kejadian itu, hatiku merasa dendam dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut Hyuuga. Padahal, aku tahu yang membuat kalian seperti ini hanya orang tua Hyuuga itu. Tapi yang aku hadapi bukan orang itu ayah, ibu. Bukan dia pelampiasan dendamku." Naruto terdiam.

"Di sekolah, ada murid baru bermarga Hyuuga. Ya, murid baru itu yang menjadi pelampiasan kebencianku. Aku benci melihatnya. Aku sangat benci melihat para Hyuuga itu yang mengingatkanku pada kejadian waktu itu. Aku sudah berusaha mengendalikan emosiku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Bahkan saat aku mengendalikannya, itu malah membuatku semakin emosi." Naruto berbicara dengan benda mati yang tertempel di dinding. Ya, foto itu. Foto ayahnya, ibunya, dan dirinya. Air mata menetes lagi dari matanya dan kali ini ia membiarkanya.

Kasian sekali, saat ini laki-laki ini sedang terpuruk. "_Chihi_, _haha_. Aku membuat peraturan baru disekolah. Peraturan tanpa sepengetahuan ayah dan ibu. Peraturan berdasarkan apa yang ada dipikiranku. Hanya dengan cara itu aku menstabilkan emosiku, ayah. Hanya dengan mem-_bully_ Hyuuga itu, ibu." Naruto menangis, menangis deras tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Ayah, kau selalu mengajarkanku untuk menjadi pria sejati dan bertanggung jawab. Iya kan? Tapi aku ini masih menjadi pria yang manja dan pengecut, Aku masih belum bisa menerapkan itu dalam diriku. Ayah, aku masih perlu bantuanmu, aku masih perlu bimbinganmu, jadi tolong maafkan aku ayah, kalau caraku ini memang bukan cerminan pria sejati dan bertanggung jawab." Bodoh, dirinya berbicara dengan benda mati.

**Tess.. Tess... Tess..**

"Ibu, kau juga selalu mengingatkanku untuk selalu menyangi sesama makhluk hidup. Entah itu manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, dan yang lainya. Kau selalu memintaku untuk tidak bertindak nakal, kau juga mengajariku selalu untuk menjadi pahlawan untuk siapa saja. Tapi ibu, andai engkau tahu, Aku ini adalah pria lemah, tidak bisa berdiri tanpa bantuan kalian. Tidak ada yang mengajariku seperti itu saat ini. Jadi aku mohon pada kalian, tolong cepatlah pulang. Kembali lagi kerumah ini, bersamaku dan berbagi kehangatan disini." Lelaki pirang itu meringkuk frustasi, ia menjambak rambut pirangnya keras-keras. Rasa sakit akibat tarikan pada kepalanya tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya. Ia berharap ayah ibunya disana mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan pada foto mereka.

"IBU... AYAH... CEPAT PULANG. AKU BUTUH KALIAN, AKU SANGAT BUTUH KALIAN. CEPATLAH SEMBUH. KALIAN CEPATLAH SEMBUH... _KAMI-SAMA_, TOLONG SEMBUHKAN MEREKA, TOLONG SEMBUHKAN MEREKAAA_._" Teriakan menyayat hati itu lolos dari seorang pelajar tersebut. Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya, ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit yang ia derita. Jadi biarlah ia menangis meracau saat ini.

"Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku, jangan pernah lakukan itu. Kalian harus pulang sampai sini dengan selamat, harus selamat. Dan beri kehangatan lagi padaku. Saat ini aku tidak mempunyai hati yang baik, kalian harus pulang jika ingin hatiku kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Aku rindu kalian ayah, ibu." Naruto kini terlihat rapuh, ia sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi berada di rumah itu lagi, ingatan memori saat dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia ingin segera pergi. "Aku berangkat, ayah... ibu... Aku selalu mendoakan kalian." Naruto mengelap air mata yang masih mengalir deras dari matanya. Ia tersenyum sangat tulus sambil menatap foto ayah dan ibunya, senyuman yang akhir-akhit ini jarang ia tunjukan. Kemudian ia berlalu dari situ menuju dimana mobil kesayanganya itu berada, dan berangkat kesekolah dengan hati yang masih terasa perih walaupun ada sedikit kelegaan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan santai di jalanan. Ban rodanya berhenti di perempatan lampu merah, ia mendapat lampu merah sekarang.

**Dddrttt.. ddrrrtt..Ddrtt..**

Sasuke melirikan matanya ke arah benda yang sedang bergetar di samping bangkunya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menyambar benda itu dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke benda itu, ponsel.

_From : Naruto-dobe_

_Kau di mana?_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya saat membaca pesan singkat dari salah satu sahabatnya.

_To : Naruto-dobe_

_Perempatan menuju sekolah. kenapa?_

Lampu perempatan menunjukan warna hijau, Sasuke menginjak pedal gasnya dengan perlahan, biasanya ia langsung menginjak gas dengan kencang, tapi ia melihat posisinya saat ini. Ia sedang berada di belakang mobil. Ia takut jika langsung menginjas pedal gas dengan kencang, pasti ia akan menabrak mobil yang berada di depannya ini. Bisa repot nanti urusanya.

Kalian jangan berpikir kalau Sasuke ini takut dengan pengemudi mobil tersebut jika ia menabrakan mobilnya dengan mobil itu, bahkan membentak orang tua di pinggir jalan saja dia berani. Hanya saja ia sangat benci hal-hal yang menurutnya merepotkan.

_From : Naruto-dobe_

_Langsung temui aku di taman belakang sekolah, yang lain sudah aku hubungi. Kita akan merencanakan suatu strategi pembullyan Hyuuga._

_To : Naruto-dobe_

_Hn._

Sasuke memasukan ponsel canggihnya itu ke dalam sakunya. Beresiko memang mengemudi sambil smsan. Tapi ia tidah peduli. _Toh_, yang penting sekarang ia masih selamat.

Mobil pemberian ayahnya beberapa bulan lalu itu ia parkirkan di samping mobil merah yang ia yakini punya Gaara. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan biasa dengan pose andalannya. Kalian pasti tahu kan? Yap, berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana dengan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

Terlihat dari kejauhan fans-fansnya bergerombol seperti sarang semut. Terpaksa ia harus melewati sarang itu karena itu jalan satu-satunya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Kyaa.. Sasuke-_kun _tampan!" Jerit melengking dari salah satu fansnya itu membuat Sasuke harus menutupi kedua telinganya jika ingin masih bisa mendengar.

"KYAA... SASUKE-_SENPAI!_" Bahkan juniornya bisa mengalahkan suara fans seangkatanya tadi. Benar-benar mulut toa. Ia masih berjalan santai memasuki sekolahnya seraya memasangkan _headset_ ke lubang telinganya dan menge-_full_kan volume suara musik di ponselnya agar tidak mendengar jeritan memuakan itu lagi.

"Jadi pacarku ya, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku mohon," ucap gadis yang berada paling dekat dengan keberadaanya saat ini. Tangan gadis itu langsung merangkul lengan Sasuke. Mata tajam Sasuke menyipit tanda kesal.

"Lepas!" Sasuke menarik paksa tanganya yang dirangkul gadis itu dengan seenaknya. "Kalian ingat peraturanya kan? Sebagai fans kalian tidak boleh menyentuh kami tanpa izin dari kami. Jangan macam-macam," ucap Sasuke datar kepada para fans-fansnya yang banyak ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau makin tampan kalau berbicara dengan gaya seperti itu."

"Hwaa.. _kawaii." _Sepertinya para fans-fansnya tidak memperdulikan ucapannya tadi.

"Sasukeee." Oh, tidak. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan fans-fansnya ini. Ia harus segera bertemu Naruto sekarang. Tanpa memperdulikan gadis-gadis itu, Sasuke langsung menyelonong masuk. Dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar jeritan kekecewaan. Kalian tahulah siapa.

Sepatu Sasuke menginjak rerumputan hijau dan beberapa dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohonnya, saat ini ia sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya kesegala arah demi menemukan teman segerombolannya. Kemudian ia menuju ke dekat kolam ikan yang disana terdapat orang yang ia cari.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sini." Teriak gadis cantik berambut merah mudah setelah melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Sasuke tak menghiraukanya, tetapi ia juga berjalan ke arah sana.

"_Dobe_ mana?" Tanya Sasuke setelah sampai.

"Belum datang," jawab gadis berambut pirang dan mempunyai poni yang panjang hampir menutupi sebelah matanya. "Baru di perjalanan," lanjutnya.

Sasuke duduk di samping Shikamaru, ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam 06.20, bentar lagi bell bunyi."

"Tapi, Naruto belum datang," timpal Shikamaru. "Dia kan _leader_-nya."

"Hn, aku tahu"

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidak biasanya Naruto telat seperti ini, Ada apa ya?" Tanya Sakura, gadis berambut _pink _kepada teman-temannya.

"Entahlah," ucap Sai anggota baru dikelompok itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Suara baritone itu mengagetkan kesembilan anak yang sedang berkumpul itu. Semua arah mata tertuju pada sang penyuara barusan.

"Yayaya, cepat, diskusikan," ujar Gaara. "Waktunya sempit, tinggal 15 menit lagi."

Naruto duduk di dekat Sasuke, kemudian mereka membuat lingkaran. "Apa ada yang punya usul apa saja yang akan dilakukan untuk aksi kita? kalau ada langsung saja diutarakan," ujar Naruto kemudian, langung _to the point_ karena waktunya mepet.

"Aku kira kau sudah mempunyai ide, ternyata.," ucap Sasuke kesal sekaligus meledek. Jelas kalau ia kesal, harusnya si _dobe_ itu sudah mempunyai ide tentang rencana ini.

"Cih, aku tidak sempat," jawab Naruto mendecih.

"Emang apa yang kau pikirkan, _dobe?_ Sampai-sampai strategi rencanamu sendiri tidak kau pikirkan?!" tanya Sasuke meremehkan. Matanya menatap tajam mata _shapire_ Naruto.

"..."

Naruto tidak mampu menjawab. Ia terdiam, peristiwa menyesakan itu bermunculan lagi di dalam pikiranya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kau jangan memperburuk keadaan. Saat ini waktu kita tidak banyak." Akhirnya Shikamaru angkat bicara. Merelai adu debat kedua sahabatnya.

Naruto memandang rumput yang bergoyang di dekat kakinya. Ia merasa sesak lagi di bagian jantungnya. Seperti tangan tak kasat mata dengan ganasnya meremas jantungnya.

"Jadi.." Tenten ambil alih pembicaraan.

Shikamaru memandang ke arah Naruto, ia merasa ada keanehan dengan sahabat kuningnya ini. "Naruto kau tahu waktu kita tinggal 8 menit lagi."

Naruto tetap membisu, entah kenapa perkataan Sasuke membuat pikiranya terlilit. "Aku sudah bilang siapa yang punya usul tolong disampaikan, jangan membuatku mengulang untuk kedua kalinya," ujar Naruto pelan, masih dengan menundukan kepala. Ia seperti seorang pria yang menyimpan kesedihan sekarang.

Semuanya terdiam, tak menyangka sikap Naruto bisa lebih aneh dari yang kemarin. Kemarin saja dia sudah membuat gentar seisi sekolah dengan sifatnya yang berubah. Sekarang? Dia menjadi sosok yang.. emm.. penyimpan kesedihan berlebih?

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita buat Hyuuga itu basah kuyup. Sepulang sekolah saja, kasian juga kalau saat-saat masih pelajaran," usul Shion kemudian, merasa terganggu juga karena keheningan yang tak biasa ini.

"Jangan simpati dengan Hyuuga itu, istirahat saja kita melakukanya. Kita bawa mereka ke kamar mandi dan sekap mereka dengan tali. Lalu siram mereka dengan air sebanyak-banyaknya," ucap Naruto mengoreksi.

Shikamaru memandang teman-temanya, mereka mengangguk setuju. "Oh, iya. Ada laki-lakinya. Bagaimana kalau si Hyuga cowok itu mempunyai ilmu bela diri?" tanya Shikamaru teringat.

"Gampang, serahkan semua padaku." Naruto memandang Shikamaru, tidak seperti tadi yang menundukan kepala.

"Baiklah.," ucap mereka yang berada di sana kompak.

**Tett..Tett..Tett..**

"Sudah bell, ayo masuk kelas," ucap Sakura kepada teman-temanya. Hanya anggukan kepala yang diperlihatkan teman-temanya kepadanya. Mereka semua berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ruang kelas mereka.

.

.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu,"_ ucap Hinata kepada sopir yang mengantarkanya.

"Sama-sama, nona. Itu sudah kewajiban saya," jawab sang supir tersenyum. Hinata membalas dengan senyum andalanya. Ya, senyum tulus dan menawannya. Sang sopir merona karena dihadiahi senyuman dari majikanya. 'Inget umur,' batin sang sopir.

Mobil antar-jemput itu berlahan-lahan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih setia berdiri di sana. Setelah mobil itu sudah tak terlihat, barulah ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah

Hinata memandangi sekolahnya itu dengan perasaan kagum, padahal ia kemarin sudah memandangi tempatnya itu untuk menimba ilmu, tapi rasanya belum puas. Dan sekarang sekolahnya terasa berbeda sebab ada beberapa daun yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Dan bodohnya dia tidak memakai jaket padahal hari ini sudah memasuki musim gugur, pastilah hawanya dingin.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan bersyal mendatanginya. "Hinata-_senpai_, boleh aku minta nomer ponselmu?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan rona dikedua pipinya, langsung _to the point_.

"A-apa?!" Hinata tersentak kaget karena _kouhai_-nya ini dengan tiba-tiba menanyakan itu kepadanya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas. WTF?

"E-ee.. apa boleh aku meminta nomer ponselmu? Hinata-_senpai?_" ulang Laki-laki itu. Hinata yang berada di depannya merona nggak jelas. -_-

"Ta-tapi... u-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh," jawab laki-laki itu.

"A-aku ti-tida.."

"Aku mohon, Hinata-_senpai_." Bocah laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon. Hinata tidak bisa menolaknya. "Baiklah emm.." Hinata kebingungan mencari-cari nama _kouhai_ di hadapanya.

"Konohamaru, Sarutobi Konohamaru." ujar laki-laki itu yang mengerti dengan kebingungan _senpai_-nya.

"Y-yaa. Baiklah, Sarutobi-_san_," ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Yeyy.." teriak Konohamaru girang. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas kosong dan bolpoin kepada Hinata. Tangan putih mulus Hinata menerima dengan senang hati.

"I-ini." Hinata meneyerahkan kembali kertas yang sudah terisi nomer ponselnya dan bolpoin kepada Konohamaru.

"Kalau memanggil namaku jangan dengan Sarutobi-_san_, ya? Lebih baik Konohamaru saja. Sangat baik lagi kalau Hinata-_senpai_ memanggilku dengan Konohamaru-_kun,_" ujar Konohamaru kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah, Ko-konohamaru-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Konohamaru tersenyum lebar. "Itu karena Hinata-_senpai_ terkenal di sekolah ini."

**Tett.. Tett... Tett..**

"Nah, Konohamaru-_kun_. Bellnya sudah bu-bunyi. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas." Saran Hinata. Konohamaru memandang wajah Hinata _intens._

"A-ada a-apa? Apa a-ada masalah dengan wajahku?" tanya Hinata malu karena dipandang sebegitu _intes_nya. Konohamaru yang sedari tadi memandang wajah Hinata tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Hinata barusan.

"A-ahh.. Ti-tidak.." Konohamaru gugup. Kemudian ia memandang lagi wajah _senpai_-nya itu.

"Hinata-_senpai _sangat cantik kalau di lihat dari dekat." lanjutnya sembari tersenyum malu.

BLUSH

Hinata merona hebat hanya dengan ucapan gombal dari adik kelasnya itu. Wajar ia begitu, jarang ada laki-laki yang menggombalinya selain kakak dan ayahnya. Itu pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Ya sudah, Hinata-_senpai_. Aku ke kelas dulu ya. _Bye." _Konohamaru berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih merona. Dari kejauhan konohamaru tersenyum penuh arti. Cukup lama Hinata berdiri di situ, kemudian tubuhnya menegang.

"Gawat, bellnya udah bunyi dari tadi," ucap Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya, XI-1_._

.

.

.

"Hey, Sakura. Kau mendengar ceritaku tidak sih?" Terdengar makian kesal dari gadis berambut pirang berkucir kuda.

"Iya iya, Ino. Aku mendengarmu," jawab gadis yang dimaki, Sakura.

"Terus gimana solusinya, Sakura? Aku harus bagaimana?" gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Solusi apa?" Tanya Sakura yang balik bertanya. Gadis yang berada disampingnya perlahan menurunkan kedua tanganya dan siap memukul Sakura dengan tangan itu.

"Eitss.." Sakura berhasil mengelak. Ino nama gadis itu menatap sebal teman sebangkunya.

"Huhh, sia-sia aku cerita panjang lebar denganmu." Sakura melihat Ino menggembungkan pipinya, ia tersenyum kecil. "Jadi kau marah padaku? Balas dendam nih ceritanya?" tanya Sakura masih dengan senyum gelinya.

"Ya, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan." Ino semakin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau gitu, aku minta maaf deh." Sakura menarik lengan Ino untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak semudah itu," ucap Ino melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengannya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? aku sedih nih kalau kau tidak memaafkan aku," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang disengaja cemberut.

"Aduh, kau menampakan wajah jelek itu lagi. Oke-oke. Aku maafin." Dalam hati, Sakura tertawa senang. Jurus ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati Ino. 'Hahaha..' Tawa nista Sakura dalam hati.

**Ckittt..**

Suara decitan pintu mengalihkan mata murid-murid kelas XI-1_. _Terlihat gadis Hyuuga berjalan canggung dari pintu menuju ke bangkunya. Dan setelah sampai ke bangkunya, ia mendudukinya.

Para siswa memperhatikan dengan cermat dan satu pertanyaan muncnl dari salah satu murid. "Naruto, Hyuuga Neji tidak bersamanya. Jadi dimana dia?" tanya pria berambut merah kepada teman di belakangnya, Gaara.

"Jangan tanya aku, memangnya aku tahu? Tidak sama sekali" Jawab Naruto sinis. Gaara berdecih.

"Sasuke, kau tahu saudara Hyuuga itu dimana?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke. Pertanyaan Gaara tadi ia salurkan kepada Sasuke. "Tidak." jawab Sasuke. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Sekarang kursinya berbeda dari kursi murid-murid lain. Tepatnya kursinya dan Sasuke. Sekarang kursi yang ia duduki lebih menawan, modelnya berbeda.

Sasuke menarik rambut Shikamaru yang berada didepannya. Pria yang ditarik rambutnya oleh Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan. "Cih, Apa?!" Tanya Shikamaru dengan sangat kesal.

"Hyuuga Neji tidak ada." jawab Sasuke seraya memasangkan _headsetnya _lagi yang sebelumnya tadi ia lepas di taman.

"Terus apa urusannya denganku?" Tanya Shikamaru memandang tajam bungsu Uchiha yang ada dihadapannya. "Tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin bertanya apakah kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke membalas pandangan sinis Shikamaru kepadanya.

"Aku tak tahu." Shikamaru membalikan tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Yang semulanya ke belakang sekarang menjadi ke depan. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah samping kanan dan mendapati Ino yang sedang berbincang asyik dengan Sakura. Lalu ia menjawil lengan Ino. Semula Ino marah, tapi setelah melihat siapa yang menjawilnya. Ia tidak jadi marah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyuruh Ino mendekat ke arahnya, dan kemudian ia berbicara di telinga Ino. Kalian tahu ia membisikan apa?

"Aku bukan ibunya yang tahu segalanya tentang dirinya." Ino kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Tapi akan aku tanyakan kepada Sakura." Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Ia tidak tahu." Ino memberitahukan jawaban Sakura kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk lagi. Kalian tahu apa yang sedang mereka tanyakan? Ya mereka menanyakan yang sebelumnya ditanyakan Gaara kepada Naruto, tentang tidak ada keberadaan Hyuuga Neji bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu menyalur dari satu anak ke anak lain. Tentunya dengan cara berbisik-bisik agar Hyuuga Hinata selaku saudara korban yang sedang dibincangkan tidak tahu. Seperti ular yang sedang makan tikus dan tikusnya itu dicerna sampai ke ujung buntut. Sekarang pertanyaan itu sudah sampai ke murid paling ujung, dekat meja guru.

"Selamat pagi." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari depan kelas. Semua murid yang sedang asyik dengan pekerjaannya sendiri langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke depan kelas.

"Seperti biasa, saya ditidak acuhkan. Sudah dari tadi saya berdiri di depan dan tidak ada satu murid pun yang menyadari keberadaan saya. Walaupun saya tidak tepat waktu datangnya." Guru itu melihat murid-muridnya menunduk. Kecuali Naruto _and the geng. _Sebenarnya, Hinata menyadari keberadaan _sensei_-nya itu. Tapi haruskah ia memberitahukan itu kepada murid-murid disini? Oh, jelas tidak. Itu terlalu lancang baginya.

"Jangan seenaknya kalian meyalahkan gunakan peraturan baru itu dengan cara kalian. Kalian ingat kata Tsunade-_sama _kemarin? Hukum pendidikan tetap berlaku kan? Jadi kalian harus menurut!"

"_Ha'i_, Kakashi_-sensei_. Maafkan kami," ucap murid-murid itu kompak.

"Bagus." Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "_Sensei_ lihat kalian sedang memperbicangkan sesuatu. Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Itu, _sensei_. Hyuuga Neji tidak berangkat ya?" Tanya murid paling pojok yang beberapa waktu lalu mendapat pertanyaan itu dari samping bangkunya. Lewat penyaluran seperti ular dan dia yang menjadi buntut.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kangen?" Kakashi tersenyum menggoda. "Cih.. bukannya seperti itu _sensei_." Jawab murid laki-laki itu.

"Lalu?" Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Aneh saja, baru kemarin dia masuk ke sekolah ini. Sekarang dia tidak berangkat," ucap murid laku-laki bertato dipipinya tersebut.

"Ya, kalau itu _sensei_ tidak bisa memberitahu. Inikan rahasia keluarga." Kakashi berjalan ke meja Guru.

"Ahh, _sensei_ tidak seru."

"Terus _sensei _harus bagaimana?" Kakashi duduk di bangku guru sekarang.

"Ya, memberitahu kami lah." Kiba nama laki-laki itu berbicara ngotot.

"Kalau kalian mau tahu, tanyakan saja ke Hinata. Mudahkan?" Kakashi membuka buku mengajarnya. Lalu membuka beberapa lembar buku.

"Oke-oke aku akan tanyakan ke dia." Kiba melotot ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihatnya tersenyum geli karena ulah anak didiknya itu.

"Tapi, nanti. Kita akan memasuki pelajaran. Sudah hampir setengah jam waktu terbuang sia-sia." Kakashi menatap murid yang dibinanya.

"_Hai_."

.

.

.

"Cukup sekian pelajaran kita hari ini; selamat belajar lagi dirumah. Selamat siang." Kakashi menutup belajar-mengajarnya hari ini. Kemudian dia berlalu ke luar kelas.

Kiba yang berada di meja paling pojok berdiri dan langsung berjalan ke arah gadis bersurai indigo. Gadis itu bergidik.

"Jadi, nona Hyuuga. Kenapa saudara laki-lakimu itu tidak sekolah hari ini?" tanya Kiba tanpa basa-basi.

"Ka-karena.."

"Jangan gugup seperti itu, aku tidak akan berbuat tak lazim kepadamu. Jadi jawab pertanyaanku cepat." Potong Kiba.

"Neji-_nii_ tidak berangkat karena dia berada di Amerika sekarang. Entah sampai beberapa hari."

"Untuk apa dia kesana?" tanya Kiba. Murid lainnya mendengarkan dengan seksama, tanpa pengecualian.

"A-a-ku ti-tidak tahu." Hinata gugup. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja ia kesusahan.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan?" ucapa Kiba penuh selidik.

"A-aku tidak pandai berbohong," jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ini akan mudah." Kiba melirik ke meja tempat Naruto berada.

"Ya. Sangat menguntungkan." Naruto menyeringai.

.

;

;

**Tett.. Tett.. Tett..**

"Lakukan sekarang." ucap pemuda pirang memerintah. Yang diperintah hanya menganggukan kepala. Pemuda pirang itu keluar dari kelas dengan pemuda _raven._

Hinata yang sedang mengeluarkan _bento_nya kaget bukan main saat beberapa murid disini megelilingi mejanya.

"Ma-maaf, ada a-apa ya?" tanya Hinata ketakutan. Murid yang mengelilinginya hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Kami hanya menjalankan tugas." jawab salah satu orang yang berada disamping kanan Hinata. Ia menjadi sangat takut kali ini.

"Laksanakan." Komando pria berambut nanas kepada teman-temannya.

"_Hai"_

Dari arah belakang seorang perempuan berambut merah muda tengah membekap mulut Hinata. Dari arah samping kanan-kiri memegang kedua lengan Hinata, Dan dari arah depan berjaga jaga. kelasnya sepi saat ini, karena semua murid disini keluar untuk ke kantin.

Hinata meronta hebat. Ia ingin lepas dari jerat orang tak waras itu. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan brutal kesegala arah. Gadis rambut _pink_ itu melilitkan sebuah kain kemulutnya dan ditali kebelakang kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa berteriak kalau begini. Dan keduan tanganya diikat kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau diam, kau tidak di apa-apakan." ucap seorang pria. Lalu Gadis berkucir empat memberi intruksi kepada teman-temannya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Tak beberapa lama, mereka membawa Hinata ke tempat penuh air.

.

.

.

"Mereka datang."

"Haha, siap-siap saja kau Hyuuga."

Kedua pemuda itu melihat ke arah depan mereka. Disana ada beberapa orang yang membawa seorang mangsa.

Keenam orang itu sampai disitu. Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah seorang yang memuakan." ucap Naruto sinis, melebihi kesinisan seorang Uchiha. "Tapi tak apa, ini sangat menguntungkan jika pemuda Hyuuga itu tidak bersamamau." lanjutnya.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata, ia mendekat dan semakin mendekat, Hinata yang menyadari itu mundur beberapa langkah. Namun na'as, dia sedang tidak beruntung. Dibelakangnya saat ini ada dua orang pemuda yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur, nona." Naruto melangkah ke belakang Hinata, ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Hinata. Hinata bernafas lega, ia senang karena pemuda itu melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya.

"Kau jangan senang dulu, lebih baik kesenangan itu disimpan sampai aku tunjukan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Shikamaru, gendong dia lalu ceburkan kedalam sana."

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru mulai mendekat ke arah Hinata. Tangan kanannya berada di punggung sang gadis, tangan kirinya berada di lipatan lutut sang gadis. Dan kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa berteriak lantaran kain itu membelit mulutmu. Lagian disini juga sepi," ucap Gadis berambut _pink_, Sakura.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Hahaha." Ino melambaikan tangan ke Hinata dengan tawa terbahak-bahak.

'Maaf.' Batin Shikamaru. Kemudian ia melepaskan kedua tanganya dari sang gadis yang ia gendong.

**BYUUURR**

"Kalau kau bisa berenang, kau tidak akan tenggelam. Beruntung tali yang mengikat tanganmu itu aku lepaskan. Kalau tidak, menghayal-lah." Naruto berjalan menjauh. Semua orang disana mengikuti, dan masih ada pengecualian. Dengan latar daun-daun _momoji_ yang berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Dan itu kesenangan yang sangat pantas kau dapatkan, sebelumnya aku hanya ingin menggebyurmu dengan air di toilet. Tapi kami mengubah strateginya, dengan begini kan lebih menyenangkan kan?" ucap Naruto disela-sela jalannya.

"Hey, Sasuke. Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Sai kepada Sasuke yang belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku ingin ke toilet."

"Oh, ya sudah, aku pergi. _Jaa.."_

Kesembilan orang itu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri disitu. Tanpa ada yang tahu, pria tampan keturunan Uchiha itu menceburkan diri ke kolam renang. Ya kolam renang sekolahnya, tempat dimana gadis Hyuuga itu diceburkan. Dari permukaan air terlihat sebuah tangan yang muncul dan dengan perlahan-lahan tenggelam.

"Kau tidak bisa berenang ya?" Gumam Sasuke yang menceburkan diri lebih dalam tepatnya kedasar kolam renang.

_**TBC**_

_***AUTHOR NOTE'S :**_

**Huahh... Akhirnya chap 5 di update juga.. fiuhh... #ngelapkeringat. **

**yaak, Wacha tidak akan banyak bacot sekarang, habisnya saya capek sihh.. tapi saya ingatkan ini bukan fic _bashing_ lho. karakter Naruto saya buat jahat karena tuntutan peran. jadi mohon maklum ya... bersifat sementara kok. :) satu lagi, jangan ada yang nge-_flame_ tentang ini.. okeh? bijaksana lah kalau mau nge-_flame _sebuah fic. kalian akan tahu rasanya kalau kalian sudah menjadi author jika ada yang _flame_ cerita yang kalian buat. ^^ Oh iya, Sakura dan Sasuke masih sedikit keluar di carita, tapi kaian bisa bernafas lega para penggemar Sasuke dan Sakura, chap depan merka akan Wacha banyakin lagi. :) EYD dan Typos sudah saya kurangi, semoga...  
**

_***AUTHOR HOPE'S :**_

**Nah readers sekalian, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan cara menekan tombol rev_iew ^_^ _tulis apa saja yang ada dipikiran kalian setelah membaca Fic ini. Saya tahu fic saya ancur :) tapi tidak ada salahnya _toh_ kalau readers sekalian mengeluarkan pendapat? Hehe :D **

**kalau nge-Flame boleh kok, asal bertanggung jawab. OKE?**

** Haha, udah dulu deh. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya =D**

_***REPLY REVIEW: **_

_**Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian. tapi tenang saja Wacha membaca semua kok. Wacha senang sekali atas komentar kalian. dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review. ^^ terimakasih banyak. saya senang sekali. sekali lagi Wacha minta maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian. :)**_

_**Okee... berikan komentar kalian kepada Wacha ya?! Dan terimakasih kepada para readers, reviewers, dan followers Fic Wacha. :D**_

_**..ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU..**_

Amanda WaCha-_chan_


End file.
